The Hale Girls
by OneWhoCuddlesFire
Summary: Rose, Alice, and Bella are three strange sisters. Moving to the small town of Forks, they meet some people they didn't expect. When they confess their power, how do their new friends react? R&R! Go easy on me, I'm new at fanfics!
1. Simultaneous Mistakes

**Okay, another starter to a story. I started a couple stories, though none are finished yet. I'm working on it though, don't worry ;) And now, here's Bella's point of veiw with The Hale Girls. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Bella, come on! Do you want to be late on our first day of school?" my sister Alice shouted at me from downstairs. I sighed and grabbed my bag before going downstairs to the kitchen where my sister was impatiently tapping her foot. When she saw me she sighed in relief and said "Let's go Bella!" And went out to Rose's car.

Today was our first day at Forks High; we were all juniors. My sister Alice was small and pixie like, with lots of bubbly energy. She could also see the future when she wanted to, though not exact details. She had short black hair and dark green eyes. She was also very picky about fashion and often sketched designs for outfits. When we go to college in a couple years she's going to start her own fashion line, called Pixierama.

My other sister was Rosalie. She had long, flowing blonde hair and sparkling baby blue eyes. She was picky about fashion too, but not as much as Alice. Rosalie could see the reasons, pain, and beauty behind everything in this world. She once walked over to a little five year old girl in the mall and randomly told her "Do not be afraid. She will always love you no matter what. Never be afraid to tell people the truth." she had said. Right then that little girl confessed to her mom that she had broken one of her favorite glasses in the kitchen. Her mother just smiled and hugged her, saying "Thank you for telling me."

I, on the other hand, had mid-length brown hair and deep brown eyes. I liked fashion enough that I made sure I looked good every day. I could control the four elements and make them bend to my will. I practiced this a lot, but never used it to harm people. My favorite way to use it was to let the wind carry me high above the clouds; my own personal way of flying. When I go to college I wanted to become an artist, since sketching and painting was my life.

My sisters and I could never figure out why we had the powers we did, all we knew is that they caused a lot of issues when we were still toddlers. We all remember our bad days back then. The time I caused it to pour down rain and flood the streets because I was upset. The time Alice yelled at me for taking her favorite toy when I hadn't, though I had thought about it. The time Rosalie noticed our parents lying to us to make us feel safe when they were scared. It was quite a mess.

There was one other power we discovered we had when we were three. We could each hear each other's thoughts and understand their feelings. Like we were all the same person, when we really weren't. We've noticed that lately we each had a powered light inside of us; a new power emerging. We could only get glances of it's meaning, so we weren't exactly sure what it is, but we're trying.

My light has a purple tint to it. The images I've caught from it is a protective shield around me, and then I've also caught an image of song. During the song, a flower in front of me bloomed.

Alice's light has a pink tint to it. Her images have a huge visualization of power and strength. In an image, Alice stood there glaring at someone, and dark pink energy began to swirl into her hands. In another image Alice threw that energy at a large oak tree and the tree shuddered as it was hit by the force, leaving a huge scorch mark and indent on the tree.

Rosalie's light has an orange tint to it. Her images have much fierceness and loyalty to it. In an image, Rosalie wore an insignia on her arm in the form of a bracelet. She held it aloft, and it cast a dark orange light onto someone. Suddenly the man couldn't move; he was trapped in the orange glare. In another image, Rosalie was obviously pissed. She stormed around a brightly colored meadow somewhere, and suddenly the suns rays on the meadow intensified for a moment before going back to normal. The meadow was now just dirt and ashes.

The one other thing we're having a problem with it that we all have a mysterious pain in our backs. It goes from mid-back to our shoulders, and it's all the way accross. The tension in it never lets up, and sometimes it's so bad we can't move or else we'll scream. Esme tried to find out what it is with her powers and studies, but with no such luck. She tried healing the sore spots, but it still didn't work. She settled for giving us regular doses of daisies to smell. Smelling Esme's daisies were unlike normal ones. She had inflicted healing and other special powers into the flowers around the house. Daisies were like ibuprofen, only ten times more effective.

My sisters and I were as different in appearances as you could get. Alice was short and tiny while Rosalie was very tall and statuesque. I was always in the middle. Even though we don't look the same, the three of us are actually triplets. We've been together since the day we were born. We've always gone to each other for help, advice, a shoulder to cry on; everything. Every day when we got home we told eachother about everything that we noticed that day. We always told each other everything. So far that cycle has never broken.

As we pulled into the Forks High parking lot in Rosalie's red M3, my first thought was _Wow. This place is small. Wonder how many minutes it takes for gossip to spread._Rosalie chuckled at my thoughts and Alice smirked, thinking _Want to find out?_We burst into laughter and linked our arms through each other's as we made our way to the office for our schedules. When we got into the office I was surprised by how warm and fuzzy it was. There was an old woman sitting at one of the desks who smiled when we came in.

"Ah, yes, you must be the Hale girls. I've got your schedule right here for you." she told us, handing us our schedules. We silently compared them. We all had first hour together, then we had fourth hour together, then we had seventh hour together. It was perfect for us. Time together and separate enough to get the scoops on everyone else. We all nodded and said "Thank you" simultaneously before we left.

When we got out of the office we burst into laughter. "Did you see the look on her face?" I asked them.

We all laughed and Rosalie said "She looked like the crippler! You'd think she would have died back on the Mayflower!" we burst into laughter again.

"You guys remember that one crippler lady we saw at the mall in Kansas, and when someone asked to help her walk she hit him in the head with her cane and hobbled off?" she laughed. We laughed remembering it. Right about then the bell rang and we made our way to our first class; English. We walked into class together and handed our slips to the teacher.

"Ah, yes, the Hale girls. There is an entire open table in the back of the room by that window if you'd all like to sit there?" he inquired. We nodded and grabbed our books before heading to the back. We sat down in our usual arrangement. Me by the window, Alice in the middle, and Rosalie on the outside. We did this to benefit our powers and to be there for each other.

As students began filing into class, they all glanced over at our table and started whispering "The new girls." to eachother. A lice giggled, which set of my giggle, which set off Rosalie, and soon we were all giggling like we had just told a dirty little secret. Everyone looked at us like we were nuts.

_Yeah, like that guy has any._ She said, glancing at the guy who was raking his eyes up and down our bodies with a stupid grin on his face. Rosalie scoffed and put her head down on her desk in annoyance.

_That kid is going to bug the hell out of me. Bells, do us all a favor?_she begged me. I grinned and glanced at the perv before blowing lightly at the ceiling fan. Suddenly the guy's papers went flying around the room while everyone laughed at him. I grinned and Rosalie fist bumped me. It was then I noticed three boys standing in the doorway were staring at us open-mouthed. Rosalie felt my curiosity and glanced at the boys as well, along with Alice.

The first guy was very buff and tall, with dark curly hair and dark green eyes. The second guy was very lean and well muslced with honey blonde hair and baby blue eyes. The third one was more lean than the others with tousled bronze hair and sparkling green eyes. All of them had very tanned skin. They all looked at us for a minute with dazed and astonished eyes before making their way to their seats one table over from us. The buff one was nearest us, while the honey one was in the middle, and the bronze-haired one was on the far side.

The buff one reached out a hand for her to shake and said "Hi. You must be the new girls. I'm Emmett Cullen." he said, getting up to shake all our hands and sat back down.

We each spoke up in turn. Rose said "I'm Rosalie Hale, but you guys can call me Rose."

"Alice Hale, but Pixie works too."

"Isabella Hale, but call me Bella."

Emmett nodded and said "You guys can just call me Em." He glanced back at the two boys behind him, and the honey-colored hair boy got up to shake our hands.

"I'm Jasper Cullen, but you guys can all call me Jazz; everyone does." he said, going back to his seat. Finally, the last boy stood and came to shake our hands.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and no matter what he says," jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Emmett, "my nickname is not Eddie-boy or Ed. Just Edward." he said, giving us a lopsided grin before taking his seat. I snorted causing Alice and Rose to giggle.

As he sat down, the teacher came in and started his lecture on the books we were all going to have to read this quarter. The fall/winter quarter had just started and we knew all the teachers would likely give us projects. All during class, they kept looking over at us with these huge eys, like blind men seeing the sights of the world for the first time. The only thing was, they only looked at one of us specifically. Edward stared at me continuously, and Jasper did the same with Alice. Emmett was the same to Rose.

Once class was over and the bell rang, the Cullen boys stood up and Jasper asked "Do you ladies need help finding your next class?" We shook our heads and supplied our next classes.

"I'm only a couple rooms over; I've got Spanish." Alice said. Jasper's eyes lit up a little and he offered to carry her bag for her, though she declined as they left.

"I've got science across campus." Rosalie told them. Emmett and her walked out the door since they had the same class. I glanced at Edward.

"Let me guess, you've got trig this hour too?" I asked him. A grin quickly spread over his face. He grabbed my bag before I could get it and walked down the hall, holding it high above his head whenever I tried to reach for it. I sighed in frustration and tried jumping for it again- and missed. I huffed and Edward just laughed at me. When we got to class he handed me my bag and smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him in a very Alice-like fashion and he laughed.

I quickly went over to my trig teacher so she could sign my slip and give me a seat. She pointed me towards the desk in the very back corner of the room, next to the windows and I smiled. Not only was it right next to Edward, but it was also by the windows. Perfect for me. I walked quickly to the back of the room and took my seat in my desk. After the bell rang I noticed with distaste that the perv from our first hour was in here too.

During the entire class period the teacher taught everyone something that was supposedly new, but it was something I learned on the first day at my old school. I sighed and thought _If every class is as far behind as this one, this is sure to be a very boring day._I thought. I absentmindedly twirled my forefinger in a circle towards my desk, ignoring the fact that it caused the small section of air to swirl visibly. I stared at it out of boredom and then opened my water bottle a took a sip. As I was closing it, I drew out a drop of water and added it to the swirl on my desk.

I continued to watch the teacher and my classmates, making sure none of them noticed the mini tornado on my desk. When the bell rang the tornado disappeared with a flick of my finger. I got up with a sigh of relief and followed Edward out of class. With a wave of my hand, I went down the hall in the opposite direction of him. My next class was history class. Civil War history. I sighed again and gave the teacher my slip to sign. He handed me a book and pointed towards the back of the room, again by the window. Hmm, The Fate sure is being cautious with me today. I wonder why.

I shrugged to myself and stared out the window for a minute before I heard a bag drop to the floor next to me and I glanced up. There stood Jasper, grinning shyly. I grinned shyly back and Jasper sat in the desk next to mine. All throughout class I noticed Jasper sitting there looking bored; he probably knew all this too.

In our last high school, in New Mexico, we had studied the civil war all year long in our history class. That went for all sophomores. The fact that this class was over Civil War this year meant this was pretty much my free period. Sweetness, yet boring. I almost sighed when I felt a piece of paper land on my arm. I glanced down at it and opened it up.

_Most boring class ever isn't it? - Jazz_

**I know; I learned all of this last year. It's boring enough going through the class once; a second time is just insane. - Bellz**

_Yeah. Quick question; Is Alice single? I don't mean to push, but I really like her. - Jazz_

I smiled and saw him put his head down and his face turn red. I grinned again and wrote a response.

**She's single alright; we all are. None of us have dated. I'll ask Alice next hour what she thinks of you and let you know, kay? - Bellz**

He sighed in relief and nodded before handing the note back to me to show to Alice later. I shoved it in my pocket and glanced at the teacher before looking away.

I glanced outside at the gray and cloudy sky and checked on the clouds. There was some rain that shouldn't be able to start falling until the end of lunch. I made a mental note to get to class from lunch early, becaus this rain wasn't going to be pretty. Heck, it might even hail if the conditions stayed the way they are.

My eyebrows creased in concentration as I felt out towards the ocean through the weather. I sighed happily when my senses met that of the fierce ocean. I'd always loved the ocean and it's constant rages and pulls. They touched me for some reason I couldn't explain.

I vaguely heard the bell ring and regretfully pulled myself away from the ocean. I vowed that soon I would go sit in the ocean waters; when it got warm enough. I waved goodbye to Jasper and went to my fourth hour Study Hall class. I got my slip signed and went to the round table in the back by the window. A minute later, Alice bounced in and came back to join me. Just before the bell rang, Rosalie came in, got her slip signed, and sat down.

Study Hall was basically our free hour. We could sit there and do our work or talk like everyone else. When we all glanced at each other at the same time we laughed. Rosalie leaned her head towards us and we formed a tiny huddle. Rosalie then whispered to us.

"I think I've finally found my first crush!" she whispered intensely, eyes blazing with excitement. I smiled and almost asked who when I suddenly knew. We were weird like that; we would want to know something random like how long the memory of a goldfish is, and suddenly we would know it's three seconds long. I suddenly knew that it was Emmett who she crushed on, and I knew that Alice felt the same way about his brother Jasper.

After a moment's thought, I remembered me and Edward walking through the hall with me trying to get my bag from him without success, as if we'd known each other for a long time and that was a daily game for us. I smiled and knew I liked Edward too. We all glanced at each other and smiled. What a coincidence.

"And, "Rosalie said, "I think he might like me too!" she squealed quietly. Alice nodded her head and supplied her own views.

"Rose, he is totally into you, Did you see the way he was looking at you in first hour? Of coarse he likes you!" she reassured her. Rose blushed briefly and then asked Alice if Emmett said anything in third hour.

Alice nodded enthusiastically and said "He asked me if you were single, and when I said yes he said 'What a shame; such a beautiful person without someone to love.' He said it mostly to himself, but I still heard him. He's totally into you!" she squealed. Rose hugged her and then asked her about Jasper.

"Well, I really like him, like a lot. As soon as I saw him and looked into his baby blue eyes... it just clicked. But I don't know what to do. I mean, a guy is supposed to ask out the girl, but I don't know if he even likes me!" She looked sincerely upset. That's when I remembered the note. I opened it up and unfolded it, giving it to show Alice. She snatched it up and read it quickly, before her smile lit up her face and she squeeled in her Alice-y way.

"Of coarse I like him! But how do I tell him? Oh man, I haven't got a clue!" she whined. I giggled behind my hand but Alice still caught it and stuck her tongue out at me. That just caused me to giggle more. I briefly thought over a plan and Alice barged into my thoughhts, adding details while Rosalie upported them. My mind was like an office right now. I groaned quietly. Stupid persistant sisters. Suddenly I heard their voice as if they were speaking, though I knew they weren't.

_We heard that Bella!_they both said. I sighed and waited until the plan was made. I was to talk to Jasper about Alice during third hour tomorrow and convince him of how much Alice likes him. Beforehand Alice and I will pass notes to each other in first hour, talking about him and her confessing how much she likes him. It was perfect. Then it was up to them when to make the step towards each other. We all nodded, satisfied, and they pulled out of my head. I sighed with relief; my head was my own again...for the most part. It was more roomy now, even though it was full of windows and open doors.

Rosalie and Alice were all set with their relationships, but I had no where to go really. I had no idea how much Edward liked me and I wasn't really sure what to do about it. Rosalie caught the tenor of my thoughts and put a comforting hand on my shoulder, saying _We'll figure this out; together. Just like we always do._ I grinned at her words; exactly the response she wanted. We all grinned and then the bell rang, signaling us to go to lunch.

We walked out of class and down to the lunchroom side by side, our arms linked, and with big smiles on our faces. When we got inside we took one look at the food and said simultaneously "Salad Bar." Then we all giggled and went to go get salads and fruits for our lunch, along with bottled waters. When we had our things, I noticed Emmett waving at us from across the cafeteria. He pointed to his table and gave us a thumbs up. We giggled and walked over to the Cullen table where the three Cullens were sitting.

As we sat down directly across form them, I got a huge sense of forthcoming. I glanced at Alice and noticed her thoughts were starting to slowly swirl, telling her she had a sent vision. A sent vision is different from her normal chosen visions. In a chosen vision she'll see who she wants to see whenever she wants to see them. In a sent vision she had to see whatever she was forced to, and soon. If it wasn't soon, it would slowly jumble her thoughts until they became a huge mess and she would pass out. None of us wanted that, so we had her see them quickly.

She nodded her head and lied it down on the table in front of her. We each put comforting hands on Alice's shoulders but also used them to keep a steady grip on her. With that constant grip, she would know we were there with her through the vision. We watched the vision play out in her head when we were ready.

_I could see we were looking at a beach, but I wasn't sure which one. It was a rocky beach with lots of driftwood and the water was very gray. There were tall cliffs with forests on either side of us. Many of the other people in our classes were having a party on the beach with some natives. They had a bonfire that changed colors and lots of food and coolers. There people running and dancing and swimming. It looked like loads of fun. Then we noticed a pair of people get up and walk down the beach, holding hands._

_The girl had brown hair to her elbows and they could see chocolate brown eyes. The boy had wild bronze hair and bright emerald eyes. A ways down they stopped and talked about something that seemed serious, but they were both shy._

_Suddenly, the girl said something and looked towards her shoes, but the boy put his finger under her chin and raised her head to look at him. They locked eyes and he leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips. After a moment they both pulled back with smiles on their faces. They sat down right there and watched the waves on the ocean move. The girl raised her hand and held it upon as if waiting for something. Suddenly her hand was filled with seawater, which she let slide back towards the ocean._

_The boy was staring in awe, but suddenly the vision shifted over away from the new couple and towards the bonfire again. Two more people were talking to each other happily. The girl had long blond hair and blue eyes, while the boy had dark curly hair and dark green eyes._

_Suddenly the girl reached over and kissed the guy hungrily on the lips. He kissed her back and they pulled apart. The guy's eyes got big and he pulled her into his arms, murmuring to her. The vision shifted to across the fire where another two people sat. One was a small girl with short black hair and dark green eyes. The boy had honey blond hair and baby blue eyes._

_The boy stood and offered a hand to the girl. He helped her up and they walked along the beach, hand in hand. After a moment they just stood there staring into eachother's eyes. They slowly leaned foward and met in a small but passionate kiss. When they pulled back the girl movd a stray lock of hair from the boy's face and he laughed. Then everything went blank._

Once the vision ended Alice sat up and we all let our thoughts settle down before thinking about the vision. The first couple was Edward and I! The second was obviously Rosalie and Emmett, and the last was Alice and Jasper. We all sighed happily and then noticed we were still in the lunch room, not down on the beach. We all groaned, irritated, and ate our food. The boys were sitting there looking utterly confused.

Emmett shrugged his massive shoulders and the boys shrugged too before going back to their lunch. As we ate I remembered the coming hail and told the girls to hurry up. The guys heard me and began to eat quickly as well. When we finished we threw away our trash and went to our sixth hour class. I glanced up and told everyone to hurry. Edward and I had the same class this hour so we both walked quickly to biology. The moment we stepped in the door there was a flash of light and we heard a distant roll of thunder. Glancing out the windows, it had begun to pour down rain.

I grinned and Edward raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged my shoulders, saying "I just had a feeling." He rolled his eyes and went to his seat in the back. The teacher signed my slip and told me to go sit by Edward. Class wouldn't start for another ten minutes, but the storm would rage on and get worse for the next hour or so.

I sat down by the window and smiled up at the raging sky. I loved storms; they always put a feeling of life into me. As I sat there, smiling at the sky, Edward tapped my shoulder. I looked quizically at him and he asked "Why are you happy?" He was still giving me that blind-man-seeing-for-the-first-time look.

My response was automatic "Because I love storms." He nodded his head and then asked another question.

"Did Rosalie talk to you today during fourth hour?" he asked me. Thinking back, I knew she hadn't, but I wondered why he asked. Then it hit me.

"No, but that's okay, because the answer is yes." I told him. He cocked an eyebrow at me but still looked appeased. Then I had a random thought. If I could get into my sister's minds, why not his. I started to probe towards his thoughts and found it was an easy door to open. All his thoughts were suddenly gushing at me. The main tenor of his thoughts is what I focused on though.

_Yes? Yes as in she's single, or was she just giving me a random answer. God, she's beautiful, I hope she's single. How I want to just hold her... Jeez Edward, what's wrong with you? You've never had this problem before, and besides, she probably doesn't like you anyways. You're horrible and not deserving of having someone as wonderful as her._ I hurt for him. He put himself down so much.

_Look, she's already staring at you like you're a freak. I wonder what else she thinks of me; stupid, boring, ugly; the list goes on and on._ he thought to himself. I knew the pity must have shown in my eyes. Why does he put himself down so low? I sighed and glanced out the window at the pouring rain. The hail wasn't supposed to get here for a few minutes, but I was irritated.

I raised up my hand and clenched it together into a fist before bringing my hand down sharply. Two seconds later, it was hailing outside. I cringed when I noticed how large the hail was. I made it smaller to the size of quarters and then took a deep, calming breath. Rosalie's thoughts invaded my concentration.

_Bella, I know that was you with the hail. What's wrong with you? Chill out._ she scolded me. I sighed in frustration and leaned my head back against the wall as I told her about how Edward puts himself down. She sat quiet for a minute before she says _I get why you're feeling that, but please calm down. We don't want another case like we had in Florida, do we?_ I cringed when she mentioned that.

We had lived in Florida for two years. One day, the guys in school were teasing me and pushing me and causing my emotions to go haywire. I had sat down on the beach and cried, and then all I had felt was rage. I had raised my hands with the power within me, when we still hadn't gotten it really under control, and I caused a large tidal wave to crash onto the beach. Luckily no one got hurt, but a lot of property was damaged. We left Florida quickly after that and went to New Mexico.

I sighed in irritation at Rosalie and told her _It's not as bad as that time, and I've got my temper more under control now. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need to meditate._ I assured her. Still doubtful, she receded from my mind. I kept my promise and sat down on the floor behind my desk with my legs crossed. My hands sat in my lap and my neck was kept straight. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, and then released it. I continued this for a few minutes, slowly emptying my mind. Once it was empty, I began to fill it slowly.

First, with soft things like meadows and forests and feathers. Then the thoughts and ideas began to solidify into rock-hard truth, but from a clearer point of view. I will help Edward solve his problem, so I vow.

I sighed deeply and slowly opened my eyes to see a worried Edward sitting across from me. He searched my eyes, and then asked slowly "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head slowly and then blinked several times to come all the way back into reality from my thoughts. That's the beauty of meditation. You could recede peacefully into your thoughts, though you never really want to leave them.

I sighed again and Edward stood up, offering me his hand. I stood up and clutched his hand for support. I felt a huge electric current go from his hand into mine, and almost let go. I had stood up too fast and had gotten a head rush. I took another deep breath and sat on my stool, keeping my eyes in constant motion. Edward began to say something, but I held up a finger to silence him as my eyes flicked up at the ceiling. I watched the dust motes flow around and constantly shifted my gaze from one mote to another. Finally I lowered my head and smiled at Edward.

Right then the bell rang; talk about timing. The teacher came back in without a drop of water on him, but then I saw his umbrella. Smart one there.

A minute later some of the students came running into class; hair dripping, soaked, and freezing in the air conditioned room. A moment later Alice contacted me.

_Thanks for the forewarning miss weather girl! I do NOT want to look like that!_ she mentally shuddered. I laughed quietly and Edward glanced at me, but I merely shook my head. He wouldn't get it.

When the final bell rang our science teacher began to drone on about particles, and his constant example was dust motes. I glanced up at the dust motes and spun them in a circle by twirling my fingers absentmindedly. The motes came down to my desk and sat there, spinning. I saw Edward glance over and then shake his head, as if to rid himself of the image. As much as I knew I should stop, I trusted him enough not to say anything.

A moment later, the expected note hit my elbow. I grinned and read it, pretending to huff in annoyance.

**Are you doing that, with the air and the dust motes? And if so, then how? - E**

I sighed and wrote a short response and passed the note back to him.

**Yes, I am. Come to my house after school and I promise to explain. - B**

Edward nodded and scrunched up the note, putting it in his pocket. He then turned his attention back to the teacher. I still played with the motes; as boring as people thought they were, they were actually real balls of fun. The bell releasing us to our last class rang and I sighed, letting the dust motes roam freely. I stood up and grabbed my bag, putting it over my shoulder. Edward stood too and asked "Gym?"

I smiled and nodded at him. His face lit up and he took my book bag off my shoulder before I could stop him. As we walked down the hall towards gym, I again tried and failed to grab my book bag from his grasp. Sighing in annoyance, I let it go. When we got to the gym Edward handed me my bag and I took it with a grin. Edward smiled that crooked smile of his and went into the boys locker room. I entered the locker room in a daze to see Rose and Alice changing with the same expression on their face.

We all looked at each other and started squealing, jumping up and down. We calmed and put on our sport wear, which consisted of yoga pants and a tank top for all of us, and I must say they are adorable. My pants were blue with brown lining, Alice's was pink with green lining, and Rose's was red with orange lining. Our tanks were the same solid color as the lining on our pants. We exited the locker room and noticed with disdain that most of the other girls had baggy shorts and t-shirts on. Ew.

As we came out we noticed the Cullen boys standing together and talking. Emmett laughed and the boys had smiles on their faces. When they caught sight of us they stopped talking and waved. We waved back shyly and walked towards them.

"Hi guys, what's up?" we asked them casually. They all shrugged and asked us the same.

We shrugged and all said "Same old, same old. Want to walk laps and talk?" we asked them. We understood why they looked baffled. Our simultaneous talking usually confused and awed people like that. They slowly began to nod their heads and we all piped "Great!" and began walking.

I was lost in my own thoughts for a minute, thinking about Edward, when I felt the tenor of my sisters' thoughts. They were exactly the same about Emmett and Jasper. We all glanced at each other and grinned secratively. I raised my hand up a little and asked "House?"

They both nodded, raising their hands and chorusing "House." We all giggled and Alice's head became filled with ideas. They had obviously spotted our powers, and now we had no choice but to explain them. We all shared similar frustration and huffed in annoyance together while folding our arms across our chests. Then we all sighed and relaxed our arms. The guys were all staring at us in silent shock. We glanced over at them and I thumped Alice on the back of the head.

Rosalie thumped me for it, and Alice thumped her in response. I glared menacingly at both of them and thought _They're paying way too much attention to these little details girls. We're fighting when we haven't said anything aloud; not good. We need to be more careful!_ I told them, pressing the urgency of the situation on them. They both nodded and plastered smiles on their faces like I did and we began to chat with the guys about the school teams. When coach told us class was over, we went into the locker rooms to change. As we changed, we kept shooting nervous glances at us. How were we going to explain?

Alice and Rosalie glanced at each other, then looked at me. Typical. Alice was the planner, Rosalie the advice giver, and I was the thinker. Great responsibility huh?

We finished changing just as the bell rang, so we grabbed our bags, linked our arms, and walked out into the gym. The guys were already there, waiting for us. Edward quickly snatched my book bag from my shoulder and carried it, holding it above his head so I couldn't reach it. I huffed in annoyance and then shrugged, saying "I give up."

"Good; I was hoping you'd get the point sooner or later." he said, flashing me a dazzling smile. I smiled in response and then walked with the others out towards our car. When we reached our car, Edward handed me my book bag with a smirk.

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, and then said "Follow our car to our house; I know the others need explaining too." I told him. He nodded and followed Emmett and Jasper to an enormous red Jeep Wrangler. I grinned at the car and then hopping into Rose's red convertible.


	2. Explanations

**Ooh, they noticed the signs! But did Bella, Alice, and Rose notice their secretive signs as well? Find out!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

As we pulled out, the jeep followed us home. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed the familiar number. After two rings it picked up.

"Hello?" Our mom, Esme Hale, answered.

"Hi mom! Are you home?" I asked her, sounding cheerful.

"Yes, why dear? Did something happen at school?" she asked. She always knew things like this.

"Unfortunately, yes. Three boys noticed our unusual behavior and demanded answers. They're following us home so that we can explain. I was hoping to have you there to help out and add in anything you can to help them understand." I explained, ashamed at myself. We were trusted to keep our secrets, and on the first day of our new school, we failed.

"It's alright sweety, I'll be home in a few minutes to help you girls out. Don't start without me!" she teased. It worked; I laughed. She always knew how to cheer someone up.

"Thanks mom; see you at home!" I told her.

"Oh, by the way, I think I might've had the same problem as you. I'll be bringing a man home that I met at the hospital when I went in for one of my customers who had a broken ankle. I'll bring him home with me and we'll all explain everything together, okay?" she asked me. Huh, strange.

"Alright, bye mom."

"Bye dear." Click.

I put my phone away and rested my head back against the seat. So Esme met someone who noticed her signs too huh? Interesting. Alice and Rosalie looked just as confused as me.

Esme Hale, our wonderful mother, had us as triplets a couple months after hew last husband left her. It nearly tore Esme apart, until she had us. When we began developing powers, so did Esme. We don't know why; we guess we were exposed to something that caused our systems to change. Either way, Esme was just as strange as we are.

Esme has the same telepathic communication as we do, but we can block her out and the same with her. She can't get into our head unless we invite her there. As for her other powers, she has the art of healing, growing, and has a very attentive eye. She notices details others wouldn't have ever seen. We have a huge garden in the backyard from her growing, and she often volunteers at the hospital to heal people, though they never know how.

As we went down the wooden road that led towards home, the jeep was still right behind us. Up ahead was a cleverly hidden turn, that most wouldn't see unless they already knew it was there. We turned down it onto the road, er driveway, hidden there and continued towards home. As we came out from under the trees, we came upon a beautiful home right in the middle of the forest.

Our house was a three story wooden house, like a giant, expensive, decorative, fancy wooden cabin. The outer walls were all thick logs of wood, and the entire back wall was glass. The trees were practically a part of the house, and the house itself nearly blended into the woods around it. Off to the right side was a garage where we went to park. We pulled in, and the Cullens parked behind us.

We hopped out of the convertible as the guys got out of the jeep. We opened the door from the garage to the house and went inside, followed by the guys. They closed the door and looked around with curious eyes.

The inside of our house was still very woodsy and yet home-like, with a lot of wood and browns around the room. The main room was the living room, and branching off from it is the kitchen and dining room. In front of the front door was a huge mahogany staircase that spirals upstairs to the two upper floors. Alice, Rose, and I dropped our bags on the floor at the foot of the staircase and went into the living room.

Alice sat on the floor in front of the couch, leaning against it with her eyes closed. Rosalie sat on the loveseat with her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands. I, on the other hand, grabbed my sketchbook and plopped onto the couch, opening to a blank page and thinking about what I wanted to sketch.

After a moment of intense thought, I felt the weight on the couch shift slightly and felt Edward's presence next to me. I leaned back and closed my eyes, thinking about sketching. I held my pencil in ready position, and then began to lightly sketch on the pad, eyes still shut. I was thinking about a bluebird in flight, just flitting up off of a branch. In a couple minutes, I opened my eyes and saw what I had envisioned. Edward was watching my sketch pad with attentive eyes. I handed him the sketch and his eyes went over some of the finer details for a moment before he handed it back silently.

We all sat in silence, Jasper rubbing Alice's arm and Emmett rubbing Rosalie's back softly. I smiled softly at the scene and then perked my mental ears. I was vaguely hearing Esme's thoughts; she was driving through Forks with another man in her passenger seat, listening to music. I gave it about five minutes until they got here.

"Esme will be home in five minutes with her new friend." I announced in the silent air. Rosalie lifted her head and sat up a little straighter in her seat. Alice sat up straighter on the floor with Jasper and popped her knuckles. The Cullens all glanced at each other before Edward asked "And you know this how?"

I smiled softly and said "You'll all know soon enough. Just be patient, okay?" I asked him, pleading silently with my eyes. He sighed and nodded his head. I let out a huge breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding and leaned back into the couch, leaning my head back onto Edward's suddenly present arm. I noticed how warm and soft his arm was and grinned. Then I began to frown. His arm was way too warm to be normal. I sat up and put my hand on his forehead. It was scalding hot.

"Whoa, Edward, you're totally burning up! You shouldn't be alive with a fever this high!" I accused him. He sighed and ran a hand through his tousled hair. As he did that I saw his muscles grow and flex bigger than they looked when he had them loose. I stared open-mouthed. Was it possible to be buff in such a hidden way? Emmett was obviously overly buff, but seriously! It was then I also remembered how much taller than me he was. The last thing I remembered was from this morning; how he looked at me. Hmm...

It was then that, looking out the windows, we visibly saw Esme drive up in her black mercedes with another man in the seat next to her. Edward got up and went quickly over to the window to look closely at the passenger as they drove into the garage. He turned around and, looking at Jasper and Emmett, said "Carlisle's here."

Emmett and Jasper both looked very confused for a moment. Right then we heard the door leading to the garage open and Esme came inside, followed by the man.

"Girls, where are you?" she called.

"In here mom!" we chanted from the living room. Edward came and sat next to me again and shook hs head, sighing.

Esme came around the corner and glanced around with a smile, saying "Hello, I'm Esme Hale, the girls' mother. And you all would be?" she asked.

Just then the man came around the corner and said "These are my sons, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." he sounded surprised even as he said it. I grinned slightly. We offered our names to the man and he responded "I'm Carlisle Cullen. Perhaps we should sit?" he suggested, gesturing to the empty chairs near the couch. Esme set her purse down and sat in one of the chairs while Carlisle sat in the other.

Carlisle leaned forward in his chair and said "You ladies have some explaining to do."

I sat up straighter and said "So do you." I got up from my seat and put my hand on his forehead before he could stop me. Scalding hot, just like Edward's. He was darkly tanned like the others and was very tall and young looking. I noticed through his shirt the muscles that rippled beneath the surface. And for his obvious position in his career and maturity, he was older than he looked.

He sighed and said "You're very perceptive girls."

"So are you." I said, sitting back down by Edward. My temper was starting to flare, and the girls noticed. Rosalie got up and sat on my other side while Alice sat next to my legs, rubbing soothing circles on my calves. Edward noticed my tightened muscles and began rubbing his thumb up and down my arm. Emmett moved to sit on the other side of Rosalie and Jasper followed Alice.

Carlisle and Esme noticed my obvious tension and the girls' wariness. Calisle didn't know what it meant yet, but Esme, noticing the signs of a long and stressful day, asked "Would you like a lilac flower dear?" I nodded my head stiffly. Lilac flowers were beautiful small flowers that Esme had changed somehow. The result of them was to calm someone down; usually me. A moment later, Esme was back with a small flower without a stem the size of her palm. I took it and gently inhaled it's soft scent. After a moment I relaxed.

Esme went to sit back down while I put the flower on the coffee table in front of me. I leaned back and shifted so I was more into Edward's firm embrace where I felt calmest. I sighed and looked at Carlisle. "I'm sorry about that. Who shall go first?" I asked, looking at the boys. Edward raised his hand a little and took a deep breath before talking.

"Today in Biology class, which was right after lunch, the teacher was ging on and on about dust motes. I glanced over at Bella to see what she was doing and saw her twirling her forefinger in circles in the air. I noticed that lots of dust motes had gathered on her desk and were going in a circle like her finger. She saw me watching and continued to 'play' with the dust motes. When I asked her if she was doing something weird with them, she said she'd tell me after school." Edward then gestured to Jasper.

"During class after lunch, Alice and I were sitting in class when she suddenly gripped the edge of her desk roughly and her eyes seemed to glaze over instantly. They turned pitch black. She sat there rigid, tightening her grip as the seconds went by. When she relaxed, she blinked and her eyes went back to normal. Then she randomly said 'They know now! They're going to notice some thing's wrong with us! How do we explain?' she rambled to herself for a moment before she noticed me listening and said she had to tell me something after school." he explained. Emmett shook his head before speaking.

"During class after lunch, Rosalie was staring at that kid Mike Newton, and she looked pissed. When I asked her about she started ranting about how he wasn't flirting because he actually liked the girl, he just wanted her to have sex with him so he could dump her and try a new girl, and it disgusted her. She went on and on, and when I asked her how she knew, she started to say something before shutting her mouth and saying 'I shouldn't tell you, but I will at my house after school.' Then she got up and left." he finished. We all looked at each other and us girls put our heads in our hands.

Edward coninued to rub my arms, but now he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders so he could rub my other arm too. I relaxed into his touch, feeling the same electric currents from earlier, but not they were softer, more tender. The electric flow had feeling to it, ones that I could sense. Alice and Rose had similar thoughts about the guys as they rubbed their backs.

Esme sat back in her chair and said "Carlisle came in and saw me healing the break in my customer's foot and demanded an explanation. I told him I'd best tell him at home, since right about then you called me, saying there was a problem." Esme told us. Carlisle nodded his agreement.

Carlisle then sighed and said "I'm guessing you've seen many signs about us; muscle, appearance, the tan, and the temperature. I don't know exactly how to explain this." he said, looking around nervously.

"I imprinted." Edward suddenly blurted out. Carlisle looked sharply at Edward and stared him down for a minute.

"On who?" he asked calmly, though he seemed to already know the answer.

"Bella." he sighed. I glanced up quickly at him. He imprinted on me? What's imprinting?

Suddenly Emmett confessed "I did too. On Rose." he said. He looked down at her with that same weird look in his eyes again.

"Don't leave me out. Same thing happened to me this mornin' with Alice." Jasper added. Carlisle looked at all three of his sons and sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"I did too." he murmured quietly. I barely heard it, but the boys seemed to have heard loud and clear. They all stared at him. Carlisle glanced up and said "Esme."

The boys sighed and then suddenly Emmett started laughing. "It doesn't get more ironic than this you guys!" he said, laughing. Suddenly the guys burst into laughter, while us girls looked at each other with similar looks of confusion. Finally the boys settled down.

"Well, I suppose we should explain first." I said, frowning. "Our family is far beyond normal. We all have special powers. Alice, Rose, Esme, and I can all communicate through our minds and read eachother's thoughts and emotions. Today I secretly tested Edward to try and read his thoughts and got instant success. Alice can see visions of the future, but not with all the details. Rosalie can see the meaning, feelings, and reason behind everything. I can control the elements and bend them to my will. We've also been noticing a new light power inside all of us, and have yet to solve them.

"Esme has the power of healing, growing, and a very attentive eye I suppose you could say. She hasn't seen the same light we have, so we're guessing it's only our powers that are developing. I explained as best I could in summary form, and the guys all looked shocked, impressed, and immensely proud. Then Edward spoke.

"We're not normal either. We're actually all werewolves; not creatures of the moon, but more like shape-shifters. When we're wolves, we can hear eachother's thoughts and feelings much like you can. We have immensely high temperatures and heightened senses. Our healing rate is amazingly high, and were very strong. Also, as wolves, we stay the same age we want to for however long we continue to transform. Basically we live forever if we want to." he told us. We sat there open-mouthed.

"So what's this imprinting thing?" I asked him.

"Imprinting is when a wolf finds his true soul-mate; the one he spends his forever with. The one he depends on. To be sperated from his soulmate causes searing agony, and they are fiercely protective of their impintees." he told us, looking at me with those eyes again. I stared up into his eyes with all the feeling I could muster.

With a sigh I pulled my eyes from his regretfully to look at Esme. She was looking around at us, but instead of heer being upset, she had a smile on her face. I was about to ask her about it when she spoke.

"I'm just so happy for my babies. Growing their powers and expanding their minds, finding their soul mates, their protectors. All in the same amount of time. Now I know they'll never have to go through what I did. That was my main concern when they reached high school. I didn't want them to be heartbroken." she confessed, looking down at her hands. Carlisle put his fingers under her chin and raised it up to meet his eyes.

"Caring for your daughters and not wanting them to have a broken heart is nothing to be ashamed of Esme. It makes you a wonderful person." he whispered to her. She melted into a puddle on the spot, staring deep into his eyes. After a moment she looked away towards all of us and smiled sheepishly.

"The girls know this better than you do, but I tend to overreact about things like this." she said, grinning. We all smiled too. We knew all too well, but that was Esme for you.

She sighed and stood up, looking sternly at us three girls, who shrunk from her gaze. When Esme meant something, you had better listen good and clear. Her voice was suddenly in our minds, and we all flinched from the venom and disappointment in it.

_I'm very dissapointed in you girls. You were trusted to go to a public school and then to keep these powers of yours a secret from everybody, and on the first day you practicaly shout it out to these boys! I trusted you to control your tempers and to keep yourselves in check, and instead you all blow it up in one day! I'm not going to ground you girls, but I'm not very pleased with you all. Now go up to your rooms and take the boys with you while I make dinner for everyone._She said, and then turned on heel and swept out of the room, agitated. Carlisle followed her calmly.

We all sighed and, shoulders drooped, started going up the stairs. As we were going up, we turned around and looked at the boys still sitting on the couch, and asked in a defeated tone "You guys coming?" They nodded and hurried off the couch and up to us on the stairs. They followed us as we each went to our rooms. Rosalie's room was on the second floor with Esme's, and Alice's room was on the third floor with mine. When we got to the third floor, Alice walked daintily to the first door on the right and went inside with Jasper behind her.

Edward followed me down the hallway and instead of seeing the expected door, found a large barrier of vines, crisscrossing over the door and attaching to the wall on all sides to bar any entrance. It was impossible to see through, and intensely thick and hard for plant life. Edward's eyebrows flew up in surprise and he looked at me for explanation.

I shrugged and said "The girls used to get into my room. I decided to put an end to that and make this my own personal sanctuary. Not even Esme can get in here." I told him. I waved my hand across the empty air in front of the wall of vines once and there was a clicking sound. Suddenly the vines began to move around and untangle themselves efficiently from each other, suddenly forming an open archway. I walked through, and quickly ushered Edward inside.

Just as he stepped in, the vines closed into their solid wall of unbreakable vines behind him. He spun around sharply, and then relaxed. As he spun around my way again, I heard his gasp of surprise.

I glanced around my room and said modestly "Esme's an interior designer. She helped me create the right means of habitation for all the life in here, to keep it all natural, but not to let it leak through the house." I mumbled shyly. Of coarse I had pulled all the water and earth up here, but he didn't need to know that.

My room was very large; taking up the space of three large rooms alone. The back window-wall had been removed of it's glass, and instead had vines that acted like a railing to stop you from falling. In the center of my room was a large weeping willow tree. It's leaves and branches formed a shade around my bed which was hidden inside. The carpeting was actually tall and short grass, dirt, and even pebbles near the small stream that flowed in front of us and across the length of my room. All around was a variety of things, from boulders in the sunlight that streamed through the vines that made up my roof, to a small pond full of frogs.

Another cool thing about my room; because I had control over the elements, somehow animals weren't scared of me. The ones that now live up here have become my friends actually. The ones in the woods are still wary of me. My favorite friend up here is a young male fox I named Silver. I looked around for her, and saw her trying to fish in the stream.

I laughed and called "Silver! You're not going to catch any fish that way!" Silver's head popped up and he bounded over the tall reedy grass by the water to my side and bounced up on his back paws to balance like I did. I laughed and picked him up, holding him in my arms as he inspected my face as he did every day. Then he noticed Edward, and he barked his silly fox bark, growling at Edward. I rubbed Silver's ears and said "Friend." I entered his mind and heard him consider it, before he agreed mentally. _Friend._

Silver's ears perked up, and he looked at Edward closely, before letting his haunch fur lie flat again. I put him down and he barked softly before going back to try and fish. I smiled and offered Edward my hand. He took it, and I immediately felt the electric current moving through our intertwined hands. I pulled him along a well worn dirt path that led through the tall grasses, and then to the small wooden bridge that went over the small creek. After it the dirt path continued and then turned into a fork in the road. One went straight, one left, and one right.

I immediately took the one going left, into the meadow-y part of my room. Going down the path on the right would have led to the pond and sunning rocks. Also it would've led to the logs I had placed around there for fun. The foxes and rabbits loved them. The straight path led to the weeping willow and my stuff. This left path led down with the creek, towards lots of skinny bamboo trees that reached up towards the vine canopy. To the right of them was a little circular meadow with lots of flowers all over it. The whole thing was gorgeous.

Edward stared around in awe and I pulled him gently back into reality and sat down with him in the center of the meadow. I pushed him back a little so he was laying in the meadow and I lied beside him. With a slow wave of my hand, the vines above us opened up to the setting sun. The sky was colored in many pinks, purples, and oranges. For some reason, I saw the purple shimmering. I narrowed my eyes and stared at it harder, and then saw a flash in front of my eyes. I saw a quick image of music notes twirling around the flower in front of me.

I noticed the music notes looked familiar, and hummed the tune to myself while staring at the flower. Absentmindedly, my hand flicked towards the flower, and the flower began to bloom new petals and grow to a full and healthy size, even though it was really one of my new seeds. I stared at my hand in astonishment. Did I just make it grow up? Interesting.

I hummed to myself and layed back, to find Edward's arm in my back's spot. I settled comfortably into his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. We watched the sunset in peace for a moment before Silver came trotting into the clearing, holding a fish in his jaws.

_Good hunt_ he said in his mind, humming with content as he sat beside me, dropping his fish. I looked at him and rubbed his ears. It's amazing how he talks to me. I had heard him talk in his mind before, but I hadn't known what it had meant then. Now I knew it was just my powers. He let me rub him a moment longer before picking up the fish and saying _I must feed my new family; soon we will have many new pups._ He carried the fish off down the trail towards the sunning rocks.

I sighed in content and laid my head back on Edward's shoulder, happy. We sat there and watched the sun set, and when the last rays disappeared from the view of my spot, I sat up from Edward's comfortable embrace. I looked down at him, his eyes staring deep into mine.

"We need to go downstairs. Dinner should be ready." I told him. He nodded and stood up from the soft grass, offering me a hand. I grabbed it gratefully and held onto his hand firmly. The electricity between our hands felt so good; I didn't want it to end.

I pulled him down the well-worn path and across the bridge to the door. I swept the vines with a flick of my hand and we left my room, the door closing behind us. Hand-in-hand, we walked down the hallway and to the spiral staircase. I released Edward's hand and jumped on the banister, effortlessly sliding all the way to the main floor while Edward jogged easily down like any other normal person. I shrugged and walked into the kitchen, automatically taking his hand in mine when he came up to me.

We went and sat at the table that Esme had just finished setting. She smiled warmly at the two of us and we sat down next to Carlisle. A moment later, Alice came in holding the hand of a very calm Jasper. Alice sat next to me with Jasper on her other side, him at the end of the table. Rosalie came in holding Emmett's hand and sat down with Emmett between her and Jasper. Esme sat down between Rosalie and Carlisle and we all began to grab food to put on our plates, talking amongst each other.

Alice had apparently had the same vision I did, seeing what I did with the flower. Alice had also had a weird feeling when she watched the sunset with Jasper from the balcony off of her room. Apparently the pink had shimmered to her. Before she knew it, pink fire had flared in her hands and had been thrown up into the sky. She was shocked, but had enough self mind to cut it off before it landed somewhere and caused problems.

Rosalie added that she had a similar problem watching the sunset, but for her the color orange shimmered. When she saw it, the orange light fell off the clouds and into her open palms, then she shot it around, almost hitting Emmett with it. Then it had dissipated when she realized what she had just done, and she tried to calm down.

We all looked at each other, and simultaneously, without our consent even, we joined hands across the table. Suddenly we were all hit with a powerful wave of pain in the area on our backs, and tried to release hands to sooth our aching muscles. For some reason, our hands were locked together unbreakably. We all held on and suddenly closed our eyes, and bit our tongues to stop our screams from the raw pain along our backs. It felt like our skin was ripping itself open.

Suddenly I felt a warm trickle down my back. My eyes popped open in shock. Our skin _was_getting ripped open! I took deep breath to help the pain and to calm myself down. Panicking would only make it worse. At a point where it was momentarily calm, I called "Esme?"

"I'm here dear. What is it?" she asked me.

"Take scissors, and cut off the back of our shirts. A foot up and down, and half a foot across, starting at the back of our shoulders. Hurry!" I urged her. I vaguely heard her rush into the kitchen through the foggy hazw the pain brought us. She came back and obviously brought more than one pair, because the boys were cutting the back of our shirts. The quickly cut out a wide enough area in the back of our shirts, and that's when I realized. This was only painful because we've been unconsciously holding whatever this is inside of us.

The girls heard us and we barely managed to gasp out "Stand...back." Instead, the boys picked us up by the waist and carried us, hands still linked, into the center of the living room before backing up to the walls. Then I went into my mind and searched until I found the barrier I had unconsciously built up to stop whatever this was. I ordered the barrier down, and suddenly the skin on my back ripped and exploded, in exactly the same size as the area of my shirt that I had the boys cut out.

For a moment we sat on the floor, hands linked, gasping in obvious pain. Suddenly, we felt the muscles on our backs shift, and something new and different started forming over the exposed flesh. No blood fell from it. And in place of the open wound, a new flesh was growing. The only difference was it was somewhat transparent, and yet very tough and solid. When you touched it though, it was feather light and soft, just enforced with steel underneath.

Confused, we stood. The pain was completely gone. We went to the bathroom on this floor and looked in the full-length mirror there, turning around and gasping in shock. Suddenly, my mind registered that something on my back was a part of me, and I was able to flex it and make it ripple. Suddenly, it began to bulge out slightly into two similar shapes. They were very tiny wings, made of white feathers. Mine had purple tips, while the other's tips were pink and orange.

We spun around to look at them, and then said "We're growing wings!"

The boys rushed in and stared at our backs. Carlisle came forward and looked over our tiny, not yet full grown wings with a frown.

"These are like no wings I've ever seen. Almost transparent, but still feathery like a bird's, with colored tips. Interesting indeed." he murmured to himself. He went to sit in a chair in the living room and think over our new transformation. We spun around some more to look at our wings. Wings...wait.

"How are we supposed to hide these at school?" I asked Carlisle. He thought it over for a minute before shrugging, saying "Try to figure it out. Maybe your wings can fold back to hide in your skin like they did before?" he suggested. I turned back to the mirror and flexed the muscles where my wings were and sucked in the area there like one would their stomach. Suddenly, turning around, it was just bare skin again. Though if you knew what to look for, you would see the faint purple and white under my skin.

Satisfied, I turned around. I expected Edward to be shocked, angry, scared, and confused. Instead, he stood there smiling calmly. He opened his arms invitingly and I ran into them, hugging him with all the strength I could muster. He hugged me back tightly, too tightly.

"Edward...can't...breath."

He released me quickly "Oh, sorry Bella!" he smiled sheepishly. I laughed at the look on his face and stepped forward, hugging him gently, and he hugged me back much more softly. He held onto me tenderly, and I could feel it pouring through the electricity between us. I sighed happily; at this point I never wanted to let him go; the current felt too good. After a moment though, I sighed and regretfully pulled away from him. Before I could pull away fully, he intertwined our hands. I smiled up at him.

I was graced with his dazzling smile in return. Looking around, I noticedRosalie and Emmett were talking quietly, and Alice was in a silent fit of giggles, watching us. I felt my temper spike. That dang nosy, pesky, irritating, annoying, intruding...PIXIE!

Alice heard my thoughts and suddenly stopped laughing, fear starting to fill her features. She started backing up towards the stairs, and I whipped the air around her, knocking her off her feet and messing up her hair. She growled at me in frustration and stood, dark pink fire forming in her hands. She hurled a ball of pink fire towards Edward and I, and I raised my hand, palm out, towards the fire. It hit my hand, a huge purple barrier rippled in front of us like a shield, blocking her pink power bolts. Suddenly, my barrier rippled and disappeared and I couldn't move a muscle, except my eyes.

Alice was obviously the same way, in mid-throw. Rosalie was standing between us, pointing at both of us and glaring. Finally, the gravity of what we had just tried to do to eachother set in and we locked eyes, apology filling our minds. Satisfied, Rosalie released us from our holds. Alice and I ran foward and hugged eachother. The whole house was silent.

We pulled back and I told her "I'm sorry Alice, I shouldn't have provoked you with the air like that, but you were really pissing me off." I apologized.

"I'm sorry I went to such extremes. Those bolts would have killed you with all the power I was putting in them! I'm so sorry Bella!" she apologized, completely ashamed. I hugged her again, acceptance in my thoughts. We pulled back and then glanced up warily at Esme.

She had a frown on her face, and looked worried. Then she sighed and said finally "Well, at least this time you didn't break anything."

Alice and I squealed and flung ourselves at our mother, and she hugged us, forgiven.

Rosalie came over to join the hug with us, and once again we were a family. Then we all mentally remembered the boys and flinched visibly. We all peeked at the guys.

Edward looked concerned, but not for his own well-being. Jasper looked worried, but luckily not scared. Emmett glared at Alice and I for a moment before his eyes met Rosalie's and softened. Carlisle was just in thought, but he was also fighting a grin. I smiled at him and he burst into laughter. Everyone began to laugh, and Emmett said "Phew! I knew girls were temperamental, but damn that was vicious!" he guffawed.

Rosalie, Alice, and I looked at eachother and started walking towards Emmett. Rosalie, in the middle, said "What was that you said Em? Tempermental?" she asked sweetly. Emmett stopped laughing and his face blanched in fear before he ran into the dining room and sat in his seat, quickly taking a bite out of a roll.

Mouth full, he said "Nothing Rosalie!" Much smarter than his last comment.

Rosalie giggled and then straightened up, smoothing the wrinkles in her shirt, and asking "Shall we get back to dinner?" she asked. We nodded and filed back into the dining room to eat. For some reason, the growing of those wings to their puny state had caused us to be unusually hungry. We ate almost as much as the boys did, and they ate enough to satisfy a high school football team each!

Sighing, I continued to scarf down my food. Growing my wings was tough work, and I was hungry girl.

Once we'd all eaten our fill, us girls went to help Esme clean up. With as much as we ate, you'd think our stomachs would be bulging. If anything, they grew smaller and flatter than they already were. I noticed with distaste that the more we ate, the more the pressure on my back began to strain. The backs of our shirts were still ripped so, shrugging, I allowed my wings to come out of their hiding spot. What I found wasn't what I had expected.

They had grown larger than the last time we saw them. My wings used to be two inches across and four inches tall. They were now five inches across each and they were each ten inches tall. Much larger than the puny things they were half an hour ago. They were still purple tipped, to the new proportions of my wings, and were feather soft. I experimentally rippled my muscles, and was able to flap my wings. It wasn't quite like a bird's wing flap though; more like an angel's. Smiling, I continued to do the dishes, wings aloft.

Once the dishes were done, I wandered into the living room to find Edward and the guys talking. When I came in Edward got up and came over to take my hand, and started pulling me upstairs. Smiling, I followed him until we came to my doorway, blocked by vines. I waved them away and Edward and I went inside. Noticing how dark it is, I sighed and flicked my hands at various points in the room. Lanterns began to light and cast warm glows all over the place. There were tiki-lights along the path, and I lit all of those, casting a warm glow to the room. I pulled Edward along back to the meadow.

Once again, we sat in the center of the meadow. This time Edward pulled me back so I was sitting in his lap and I leaned back against his chest, loving the electricity when I would touch him. For a while we just sat there, enjoying eachother's embrace, before I was aware of someone touching the vines that made up my door. I went into the thoughts of Silver, who was nearby, and he went to investigate. When he got to the door I made a peep hole at eye-level for him to look out.

Standing there was Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were with them, and when Alice spotted Silver she waved and said "I know you're listening to this Bella. Bring Edward and let's show the others your room!" Silver barked at her squeal and she immediately quieted, saying "Sorry Silver."

I told Silver I'd be there in a moment and he agreed to stay and wait for me. I sighed and told Edward "The others want to see my room. We need to go show them around." He sighed and nodded, and stood up, helping me. We walked hand-in-hand down the path lit by the tiki lights, across the bridge, and to the door. When we got there, I waved the vines away and told them to stay open until all six of them were inside the archway.

The vines consented and opened up, letting the others inside. I ushered them in and the vines closed back up. The others looked around with awe at my room. Smiling, holding Edward hand, Silver constantly brushing against my leg, I showed them around everywhere. Once they had seen the extent of my room, they left, save for Edward. Before they went, Alice spun around.

"By the way, we were all invited to a bonfire party at First Beach tomorrow night. Esme and Carlisle said we all could go. Just thought you should know." she said, winking at me mysteriously. I pondered her words for a moment before I remembered her vision at lunch and I smiled brightly. Edward, sensing my mood, smiled too and led me back to the meadow. It was then I noticed my wings were still aloft. I shrugged. It felt more natural to have them out like this.

Edward and I again sat down in the meadow, but this time I opened the canopy above us to look at the stars. It was a clear night, and the stars were beautiful. We watched them for a few minutes before I decided to peek into Edward's mind again. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I almost gasped aloud from the sudden current of thoughts in his head. Maybe the moment wasn't as peaceful and easy as I thought.

_Kiss her! Just kiss her! No, don't kiss her, she'll think you're a freak. But I want to kiss her so bad! I want to hold her and love her and cherish her forever; I just don't know if I can! What if she finds someone better? What if I don't kiss her now and someone else steals her away from me? God, what am I supposed to do! She probably thinks I'm a monster! I don't know what to do!_

I died a little inside at his thoughts. Absentmindedly, I murmured "Not a monster."

Suddenly his thoughts paused, as he ran over my words. He turned me around and looked me in the eyes questionably. "Who's not a monster?"

"You." I murmured absentmindedly still. "You're not a monster, you're a wonderful person. So stop calling yourself that."

He stiffened in surprise. "How do you know I call myself a monster?"

"I hear you." I whispered. "I hear you put yourself down, you call yourself a monster, you fight with yourself!" I began to grow louder, word by word. "You can't do this to yourself. I made a vow that I would fix it, and God damn it I'm gonna!" Then, softly, "But I can't fix it alone."

"Oh Bella." he said, exasperated, holding me in his arms snugly. He shushed me quietly.

"I only call myself a monster because that's how people would see me as. How I thought you would see me as." He said quietly. I pulled back to look up at his face, and was surprised when I saw a tear slide down his cheek. I wiped it away softly and looked right into his eyes.

"You. Are. Not. A. Monster." I said, word by word. He sighed and shook his head. I grabbed his head and raised it so he was eye level with me. "Not a monster." I whispered.

I could hear his internal battle again about kissing me, and I figured I'd solve it for him. I let go of him and turned back around so I could lean against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on top of mine. After a while of sitting there, I began to feel drowsy. He must have noticed, because he shifted so I was laying on his chest with his arms still around me. Just before I drifted off to sleep, I felt a light kiss on my forehead and I heard a whisper "I love you Bella."


	3. Discussions

**Ooh! What do we do about the wings? And how much will powers grow? Read and find out!**

* * *

BPOV

After that I drifted and dreamed. In my dream, Alice's vision about tomorrow night began to play out in my head. It repeated itself over and over, and seeing it gave me the same excitement and pure happiness over and over. I could never get tired of it. I just couldn't wait to live it. Then, in my dream, my arm began to have a prickly fealing on it. I tried to swipe it away, but it didn't move. And I wasn't raising my arm.

Then I realized it must be in the waking world. With a start I awoke, to find I was lying in bed, fully clothed, with Silver bumping my arm with his head. He gave a soft bark when he saw I was awake. I sat up and then looked around. It was almost sunrise. If I didn't hurry I'd be late for breakfast. I got up and quickly grabbed my clothes for the day, taking them with me to the bathroom. I went through the open arch on the other side of the pond where the bathroom was and quickly stripped, jumping in the shower. After a fast shower, I came out clean and good-smelling.

I got dressed and did my hair. Once I was ready for the day, I went to find Silver.

He was sitting on the railing of the bridge that went across the water. When he saw me he barked and came down to brush against my leg. I kneeled down next to him and asked "You want to come and have breakfast? There's hash browns." I told him. He yipped once and nodded his head in a very un-animalistic way. He'd been spending so much time with me that he'd begun to pick up human qualities. I shrugged and went to grab his collar.

When I found his collar I took it back and put it on him. It was a light leather band that went around his neck with a nametag planted firmly to the front of the band with his name on it, and his owner, me. Satisfied, I scratched his ears and the two of us walked out to the door. We made our way downstairs and I heard Emmett's booming laughter come from the living room. I came down the stairs to see everyone except Esme sitting in the living room talking and laughing.

When I came down the stairs Edward's eyes flicked up to my face and an involuntary smile broke out on his face. I smiled back and Silver yipped in obvious glee. He'd never seen this many people up close before. He'd seen them from the window of my truck, but that's it. Edward raised an eyebrow, but I rolled my eyes and Silver and I went down the stairs.

When we got to the bottom Silver immediately stopped and his hackles went up. He growled at the strange boys. Edward came over slowly and Silver relaxed momentarily to allow his ears to be scratched. Then he growled at the remaining Cullen boys.

"Friends, Silver. These are my friends." I told him softly. He glanced up at me and barked in confusion, then looked at the Cullen boys, then back at me. I picked him up and carried him to the boys. I went up to Jasper first, and Silver didn't seem as tense with Jasper as he had at first with Edward. Jasper scratched his neck and Silver hummed in contentment. Then he licked Jasper's face and thought _Friend._

"Yes, this is our friend Jasper. Yesterday you met Edward." I told him. In his mind he relayed and accepted what I had said. I then carried him to Emmett, whom I introduced, and then Carlisle. Once Silver was content that the people in this room were his friends, he relaxed and I put him down. He immediately went into the kitchen to look for Esme and to beg for food.

"Bella! What does Silver want to eat today?" she called to me. Silver heard her easily and told me he wanted hashbrowns and scrambled eggs with salt. He also said he wanted to try the fluffy circles with brown gooey stuff on them. I laughed at his description.

"He wants hash browns, eggs with salt, and give him a bite of pancakes with syrup!" I called back to her. She thanked me and was silent.

The others looked at me with raised eyebrows and I shrugged. Edward took my hand and led me to the couch, sitting down and putting his arm around me. The others were only sitting next to each other. Alice raised her eyebrows at me, but I shook my head at her, and thought _Car_.

She nodded and started talking with Rosalie about the shade of blue she was wearing. Jasper and Emmett started conversing about sports. Edward and I, sat there quiet and content in eachother's arms. After a moment I whispered "How'd you get out of my room?"

"The window." he whispered back. I sighed and knowing perfectly well he wasn't hurt, didn't push the matter.

"Your wings have gotten larger today. They shimmer too; reflect the light and seem to shimmer like a heat wave would." he whispered, absentmindedly stroking the feathers on my wings. I relaxed into his touch. A minute later the sun started to peak over the horizon and Esme called us in for breakfast. As we sat down in our seats, Silver hopped up into my lap and put his paws on the table, looking around at everyone and watching them eat. I let him eat some of my food while I scarfed down the same huge amount of food as I did last night. As I ate, I noticed still that my stomach stayed very flat.

I helped Esme clean up and then flexed my wings. I was surprised by how much wing flexed. Yesterday they had been ten inches tall, now they were fourteen inches tall and seven inches wide each. I sighed and folded them, pushing them back to hide in my skin for the day. I was hoping to make it through the day without the same searing pain as before. When I put my schoolbag on my shoulders, Silver came in carrying my car keys and said _I go to school too_. I laughed and took the keys.

"No Silver, you can't go to school today. Pets are only allowed at school on Fridays, silly fox. Today is Thursday. Tomorrow you can go to school with me; I promise." I told him, crossing my heart. He nodded and barked a farewell, heading upstairs to go back into my room. My door always lets him in and out through his fox flap that was a part of the door. The door was more alive than most humans.

We all filed out into our cars and started driving to school. As soon as we pulled away Alice turned around in her seat and said "Explain."

I sighed and told her "I'm Edward's imprint; I love him. Last night we lied in my meadow for a long time and he held me. He's always holding my hand, and I love it. Now it's just natural for him to be near me. He's been fighting with himself whether or not to kiss me for crying out loud! Yes Alice, I love him, and I know he's The One. But right now, I'd rather have it solved. And yes, I know we've gotten closer faster than you two couples, but I don't care, because I love him." I told her, huffing and sitting back in my seat. Alice, shocked, blinked her eyes.

"Wow Bella, that's serious. I was just going to ask if you really liked the guy, but I think it's obvious now." she said, smirking. I sighed and sat back, before deciding to change topic.

"What am I going to do with Silver tomorrow? You know how much he loves coming to school with us." I sighed. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be fine; you know he'll love it, and he will behave. You worry too much. And since Forks is such an awesome school, you can bring him here with you every Friday! Can you imagine that? All you need is for Esme to call and say he is allowed at school on Fridays and you're free! You want Silver to be happy don't you?" she asked in a quiet voice. I gaped open-mouthed at her.

"Of coarse I want him to be happy! I just don't want him to get himself in trouble, that's all." I told her. She smiled and patted the top of my head. Rosalie rolled her eyes at us and pulled into the parking lot. As soon as I got out of the car, Edward wept me up in a huge swinging hug. He spun me around, laughing. I laughed with him. When he set me down, I asked him "What was that for?"

He swept me into a giant hug and whispered "Because I missed you." I giggled and he grinned at me. Just then the bell releasing us to first hour rang. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked inside together. For a moment something distracted me, and then my shoulder felt lighter. Glancing over, I saw in Edward's other hand was my book bag. I sighed, but grinned slightly.

When we got to class he sat my bookbag down by my chair after dropping his by his desk. I sat in my chair and he leaned against the wall next to me, talking to me. After a minute the others came in and sat down, and the bell rang. Edward went to his seat and I noticed Mike Newton glaring at Edward from his seat. I glared at Mike. When he noticed, I saw him visibly flinch. I laughed mentally. He's scared of me; good.

Alice layed her hand gently on my shoulder and I focused on her concerned dark green eyes. After a moment, I calmed down and nodded my thanks to her. I stayed focused on the teacher for the rest of the hour. Once class was over, Edward grabbed my book bag and my hand and led me down the hall to our next class. All through Trig I focused on math, but occasionally the thought of what it would be like to kiss Edward would sneak in. I shook my head to dispel the thoughts as the bell rang.

Edward led me to Civil War History and at the door he handed me my book bag. He let go of my hand, and ran his hand from my temple to my jaw, back and forth for a moment, before turning around and walking away. Dazed, I walked into class and sat in my seat, my bag dropping to the floor. After a moment I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning, I saw Jasper sitting in the chair next to mine. He was smiling.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, although your head seems to be in the clouds today. What's running through that little mind of yours?" he asked me.

I sighed and said "Edward."

He nodded in understanding. "It's the same with me. I can't stop thinking about Alice. I'm..." frowning, he tried again. "I'm thinking of..of trying to...to..." he trailed off, unsure if to continue.

"To kiss her?" I supplied. He grinned sheepishly and nodded, looking down at his hands.

I laughed at his foolishness and said "Don't worry Jasper; I know you'll have the courage to. You know what? You should kiss her tonight." I told him. He stared at me open-mouthed and opened and closed his mouths several times, trying to speak. It wasn't working. Open. Closed. Open. Closed. Finally he asked "How?"

I sat up a little straighter in my chair with a glint in my eyes and said "Think about it! Tonight, with the stars out, the moon shining on the waves... around a nice warm, cozy bonfire, snuggling together. Suddenly you stand and offer her your hand, asking if she'd like to go for a walk. She accepts, and you two take a romantic walk down the beach in the night. A little ways down, you stop and turn to her, and you stare into her eyes. The moment will catch up to you, and you two will kiss and be blissfully happy." I concluded, clapping my hands together in delight.

He sat and thought about it for a moment before saying "Now I know why they call you The Thinker." he said, smirking. I smirked right back and he sat in deep thought for a moment before saying "It's perfect! Now I just have to find the guts to do it."

I laughed and said "Silly Jazz. You don't need guts. You just need love, and you have it. In here." I said, putting my hand where his heart is. I removed my hand and he sat in thought for a few quiet minutes. We had a free hour in class today, so nobody was doing anything. Everyone was talking.

Finally he sighed and said "You're right. I can do this. All it takes is love, and I love Alice with all of my heart." he said. I could see the adoration shining in his eyes as he talked about his imprint. I smiled at him and sat in deep thought for a moment before he said "And what about you Missy? How are you going to kiss him?"

I sighed and sat back in my chair, twiddling with my hair. "I don't know. I know he wants to kiss me, but I don't know if he will. Visions can change." I whispered, mostly to myself.

After a moment, Jasper asked "Visions?"

I sighed and said "Yesterday, Alice had a vision of us all at the bonfire tonight. Edward and I went to walk along the beach and then we stopped to talk about something that was obviously serious. I looked down at my shoes, but Edward wouldn't have that. He hooked his finger under my chin and lifted my gaze to his. Then he kissed me, and everything was happy. The only problem with this vision, is that it could change. You could have your perfect kiss, Emmett and Rosalie would probably kiss too, and I'd get nothing. It just worries me." I confessed.

"It obviously does more than just worry you. You're freaking out over something so small Bella. Relax, calm down. Ask yourself questions. Do you think he really wants to kiss you?" he inquired.

"Yes. It'd in his thoughts all the time. He thinks about it constantly." I whispered.

"Okay, and if he wants it that much, do you think there's a chance in the world that he won't try for it?" he asked me.

"Well...not really no. If I know Edward, he would strive for success." I said in a small voice.

"Okay, so then do you think there's any way in the world that he won't kiss you tonight?"

"Well... not really, no. I mean, maybe, I hope not, but I'm just not sure." I said.

"Oh Bella, what are we going to do with you? Of coarse he'll kiss you. He loves you! You're his _imprint_ for Christ's sake! From the first moment he saw you, he wanted to kiss you. Don't worry over nothing you silly girl." he said, ruffling my hair. "Because he loves you." At that moment, the bell rang.

Jasper escorted me to Study Hall and a moment later, a deep-in-thought Alice and Rose came in and sat down next to me. We all glanced at each other and Rose gestured to me, saying "You first."

I sighed and relayed to them my conversation with Jasper. How I told him about the vision of me and Edward and all my doubts. I then told them of Jasper reassuring my doubts, making me feel better. Alice and Rose had the same things to tell. We all laughed when we realized we had all set up eachother's visions with our imprintees. I giggled when Rose described explaining to Edward how he should kiss me. By the end of class, we were all feeling much lighter and happy about our present circumstances.

When the bell rang, we linked our arms and went to the cafeteria together. Today, the school had ordered in boxes upon boxes of pizza, and all of it was free pizza. We each had a full pizza on our own. I could feel my wings straining wit all the food I ate, since that's where it all went to help me grow them out. Once we were decently full, we sat around and began to talk.

"So Emmett, I heard you and Alice had a little talk in third hour today." I said. He blanched for a moment and then it dawned on him, and he turned to glare at the Pixie.

"Oh yeah? Well I heard _you_ had a little talk of your own in third hour today with Jasper!" he accused. My eyes swiveled to Jasper and he glared at Emmett.

"Well guess what? Little Rosy over here had her own little talk with Edward in third hour as well buddy, so don't think you're so alone." he hissed at Emmett. Emmett shrunk back from the venom in Jasper's voice, and I realized why. Apparently this subject was touchy between Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey, hey, easy! Unless you'd all like to discuss these little talks, I suggest you shut up." Edward growled at the two of them. They immediately shut their mouths and sat patiently in their seats, twiddling their thumbs and whistling merry tunes. Emmett muttered something under his breath, grinning, but his grin dissipated when he saw Edward's face inches from his. Edward murmured something only they could hear and Emmett's eyes popped open in fear before he shrunk back. Edward sat back in his seat and the tension in the air got thicker.

Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. "Perhaps we should talk about this if you guys are getting so up-tight about all of this. I'm free to talk abut my 'little talk' from today. Anyone else?" I asked.

"I'm cool with talking about it, sure." Rose said, raising her hand slightly. She put her hand back in her lap and Alice voiced her agreement. We all looked at the three boys, and waited for them to cave.

Edward sighed and said "Fine, I'll talk about it too. That doesn't mean I'll like it." he grumbled.

I put my hand on his arm and said "You might like the ending result after we talk about it." As I began to take my hand off his arm, he grabbed it in his hand. I grinned to myself and saw Jasper cave in. Emmett was the only one left. We all stared him down. After a moment he sighed and leaned back, nodding his head.

I sat back in thought. This discussion would take time, time that we didn't have. After a moment, I whipped out my cell and dialed the familiar number. They answered after the first ring.

"Yes Bella? What's the problem today?" Esme asked. I smiled; my mother always knows.

"Us three girls need to talk with our three guys, but were in school, in the middle of lunch, and we don't have enough time right now to discuss it. If we wait any later, someone will back out, and we'll never get anywhere with this. So I need your help."

"Alright dear, Carlisle and I will excuse you all from school for the rest of the day, supposedly for your yearly check-ups." she said.

"Thanks mom! You always knew how to swing the office." I told her. I heard her laugh and we said our goodbyes, hanging up.

I put my cell in my pocket and said "Let's go."

Everyone stood up and followed me outside towards the parking lot. "Where?" Edward asked.

"To the cliffs. Follow us in the jeep; I'll give Rose directions." I ordered. Everyone quickly got in the cars and we sped off. We curved around Forks and onto a back road into the woods. Once we got to the end of the road, Rose parked and we all got out. The boys parked behind us and jumped out to join us.

"Alright Bella, now where? Rose asked. I pointed to the right where there was a hill and they groaned, but followed. We climbed up the hill, and found it curved up and went even higher. Finally, we reached the top.

We were in an open space with swaying grass. Not to far ahead was the edge of a huge cliff, and far below it was the ocean. We all sat down in ur high up meadow in a circle and waited to find out who would begin. Since I was somewhat leading this thing, I asked "Would anyone like to go first."

Jasper raised his hand. Putting it back down, he began to talk. "Today in History class, third hour, I was having the typical insecurities. I came in to find Bella sitting there with her head obviously up in the clouds. When I asked her about it, she admitted she was thinking about Edward. I couldn't blame her; I couldn't stop thinking about Alice. So I told her I was.. thinking about kissing Alice," he glanced at Alice then continued, "So she gave me the confidence I needed. When I offered her the same I couldn't really give her much advice. Girls are better at giving advice than us guys are." he said.

"So when I couldn't offer exactly the same help, I could tell she wasn't as thrilled by the idea as I was. She was better after lunch, but even then I could sense her wariness." he finished. He turned to Emmett. Looking around, Emmett locked eyes with Rosalie and she smiled encouragingly at him, so he smiled a small smile and began to speak.

"So, during class in third hour, I came in, and all I could think about was Rose. She plagued my thoughts so much that I didn't even pretend to focus on my work. Alice noticed and asked me to talk about it. Long story short, it was about how I ached to be closer to Rose. To hold her, kiss her, love her. I felt too far away from her every moment that I wasn't holding her. Alice suggested that I should try to get closer to her, to stay by her side through it all. She even boosted my confidence on how Rose feels about everything." Then Edward spoke up, sensing Emmett was done.

"In third hour, I kept feeling the part of me that ached to touch Bella again. Rosalie was supportive and a good listener, and she helped me with my internal battle. Apparently Bella had mentioned to her my inner thoughts that I considered myself a monster. She told me, that if I asked Bella flat out, and if she truly loved me, she would tell me I'm not a monster. I wanted to believe her, but I wasn't sure how to. She told me I should just talk to Bella about it sometime tonight, before it got too far out of hand." he said. He glanced at me with pained eyes, and instead of looking down like I usually did, I faced his pain head and felt a smile tugging at my lips.


	4. Our New Sister

**Discussions can be tense, but completely worth it. What's the after reaction and what happens at the beach party? Find out! :D**

* * *

**Bpov**

Alice, quiet before, piped up. "As much as I love this admitting of the feelings pow-wow, you guys do realize that we have half an hour to get to a party." she said, pointing at the sky. It was nearly sunset; wow how time flies. We all nodded and jogged back to the cars. We sped through town and down to first beach. We arrived while everyone was still pulling out the coolers and food and setting up the chairs. We all went to help and talk.

Once everything was set up, people began to eat their fills. Some of the natives came to join the party. People were running around, dancing to the music someone had, and swimming in the moonlight. The whole thing was loads of fun, and everyone was having a blast.

Edward tapped my shoulder and asked me "Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked, standing and offering me his hand. I took it and we walked hand in hand away from the bonfire and all the party goers. Once we were a good ways off, Edward stopped.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about what I said to Rosalie in third hour today. I realize you believe I'm not a monster, but I can't truly believe you mean that until you tell me full out." he said.

I took a deep breath and, looking him straight in the eye, said "Edward, you are most definitely not a monster. You are amazing, incredible, handsome, wonderful, and I love you." I said. Suddenly realizing what I'd said, I looked shyly down at my shoes. Edward hooked his finger under my chin and lifted my gaze to meet his. Suddenly I got locked in his eyes, his gorgeous emerald eyes. I could stare at them forever.

Edward seemed to be doing the same with my eyes, when suddenly he couldn't seem to take it anymore. He leaned forward and kissed me full on the lips, causing fireworks to spark behind my eyelids. The elctic current hat we had when we simply held hands was like getting shocked when you touch someone with static compared to a power plant. The electricity, feeling, and most of all love behind the kiss was so intense it was hard to bear. When he pulled back, we were both grinning like idiots, but we didn't care.

We sat down right there and I snuggled into his side, sighing in content. After a moment I raised my hand in the air and it filled with seawater. Edward watched with curious eyes and then murmured "What are you doing love?"

"I'm keeping you and I distracted from the others, since they're occupied." I told him. He nodded his head and then grinned wickedly.

"Well, I know another way I can keep you distracted.." he trailed off. No sooner had he said that than my lips were upon his. I kissed him softly and slowly, savoring in the feeling of his lips on mine. After a moment I pulled back from him and laid my head on his chest, sighing in content. Here I was happy. This is what bliss feels like. A moment later, something landed at my other side. Curious, I turned around to stare at it.

It was a cell phone, and it was somewhat crushed. Edward picked it up and sniffed it, then he began to growl. He stood up and said "Stay here Bella."

I got up and followed him "Not a chance. I go where you go Edward." he sighed, frustrated, and ran a hand through his hair. He grabbed my hand and took off running into the woods, pulling me behind him. He let go of my hand and said "One second."

He went behind a tree and after a moment he didn't emerge. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap on the other side of the tree and a large head peered around the tree. It was the head of a wolf, but it was completely enormous. Suddenly, the entire body of the wolf was out from behind the tree and walking towards me. The wolf was the size of a horse, and was a light bronzish color. Tied around the wolf's leg was a black band with some kind of cloth in it. I suddenly recognized the blue cut-off jeans.

"Edward?" I asked him quietly. He nodded his large head and yelped. He lied down on his stomach and yelped again. I didn't waste any time. I ran over and hopped onto his back, right behind his massive shoulders. He stood and began to trot into the forest, going deeper in. After a minute he stopped and howled loudly, then broke into a run through the trees as I held on. A moment later, I listened to his thought and was surprised to hear Emmett and Jasper's voices in his head. Huh; must be a wolf thing.

He continued to sprint through the trees. Finally, he skidded to a stop in a clearing in the trees. Soon, two more wolves bounded into the meadow. One was larger than Edward, and was a dark brown color. The other was Edward's size, and was a dark gold. They seemed to be conversing before they all sped off into the trees again. They seemed to be pursuing somebody. Suddenly, up ahead, a girl screamed.

The wolves picked up the pace, but Edward slowed to a stop and then shrugged his massive shoulders, trying to get me off. I hopped off and told him "Go, hurry!" With one backwards glance, he sped off after his brothers. I used my powers with the air to float me high above the trees. Glancing back, I couldn't see the beach at all. Shrugging, I used the air currents to follow the wolves from above, keeping an eye on them. They still hadn't noticed me.

After a moment, they stopped and started to spread out. They were centered around a clearing. Finally, they all charged in, growling.

In the middle of the clearing was a man with light brown hair and dark eyes. In his hands was a young girl of maybe fifteen. She had dark hair to her waist and scared eyes. She had been screaming, and was shivering in fear while the man glared at the wolves.

I floated above the clearing, and slowly came down to rest in a tree. From the highest of branches, I clearly watched the silent glares from both sides.

The man agitatedly released the girl in her arms and the girl scooted away from the man, terrified and trying to catch her breath. Jasper moved to the side to allow her to get out of the circle and she hurriedly ran out of the circle. Jasper then took up his stance when she was out. She didn't run, she just sat outside the circle of wolves, terrified. I used the air currents around her to quickly and quietly raise her into the air. She had her eyes shut and was shivering. I quickly brought her up to my branch before anyone else could see her floating. Then I quickly put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

When I did her eyes flew open and she stared at me in shock, and then relaxed a little. I removed my hand but put a finger up to my lips, silently telling her not to say anything. I pointed down towards the clearing and she turned to look, suddenly realizing she was up in a tree. She attempted to remain silent while she got her bearings, and then grabbed the branches around her to steady herself.

I watched the exchange at the bottom, when finally the man said "What do you want?"

Edward growled at him and he growled right back. I was confused for a moment. Humans don't growl.

Emmett and Jasper began to circle him, while Edward loped back into the trees. A moment later he came back out, human.

"We want you to not hunt in this area. Any vampire who enters our territory will be warned only once, and then killed on sight, especially in the case of hunting." he said, power ringing in his words.

After a moment, I saw with surprise that more wolves were loping into the clearing to surround the vampire in the middle. I counted a total of thirteen wolves in all.

The stranger laughed and said "You can't stop me from hunting anywhere else."

"No, but if you come within our borders again, we will kill you." Edward said. He then turned to a russet colored wolf and a dark gray wolf. "Jacob, Paul, escort him out of the reservation. We don't want him to make any side-stops." he said, eyeing the stranger warily. The bobbed their heads and, growling, led the man out of the clearing. Edward sighed and, looking around, noticed the girl was gone.

He sniffed the air, confused for a moment, before he sighed and said "Bella, come down here. Bring the girl with you, I know you have her."

I sighed and smiled calmly at the girl before using the air currents to lift us out of the tree and back onto the ground. Edward eyed me disapprovingly before engulfing me in a huge hug. I gladly returned it. He pulled back and said "I thought you were going to stay somewhere safe."

I shrugged and, smiling, said "You know I can't just sit back, not knowing what's going on. Besides, if I had left her on the ground, he might have tried to get her again." He sighed and nodded his head, then turned to the girl, who still seemed deathly afraid of the wolves surrounding her. Realizing this, I ran to stand next to her and glared at one of the wolves, who was growling.

"Stop it. You're scaring her." I said. He growled once more. A sandy colored wolf suddenly leaped in front of the growling wolf and growled loudly at him, pushing him back and snapping inches from his face. Finally, the wolf backed away, the others backing up too, except the sandy wolf.

The girl seemed a little calmer with them further away. I kneeled down to eye level with her and asked "What is your name?"

"Bree." she whispered.

"I'm Bella. Who was that vampire?" I asked her.

"He said his name was Riley. He asked me if I wanted to take a walk on the beach with him, when he suddenly grabbed me and brought me here." she said quietly. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The sandy colored wolf stepped forward slowly, so as not to scare her, and yelped softly.

Her eyes shot up to the wolf's eyes and she shivered for a moment before calming a little. Still staring at the sandy wolf, she asked "What are they?"

"They're werewolves. They're job is to protect people, so you needn't be afraid of them at all." I told her. She nodded and, glancing around at the wolves, shivered again. After a moment her eyes found the sandy wolf's again and she calmed down completely. I glanced at the sandy wolf and at Bree and then looked at Edward. I began to giggle, and Edward chuckled.

Some of the wolves began to howl and bark in short stutters; I assumed it was their form of laughing. When they settled down the sandy colored wolf growled at them all again and then looked back at Bree. Slowly, deliberately, he began to walk towards her.

She didn't shrink back like she did with the others. When he got close enough he went to her side and lied down. She tentatively reached out a hand and began to rub him behind his ears. He began emitting a throaty hum.

The others wolves began to trot out of the clearing, leaving only Edward, Bree, the sandy wolf, and I. After a moment I said "Bree, welcome to the family."

"Huh?" she stared up at me in confusion.

"You're an imprintee like I am; that makes you practically family to me." I said, giving her a hug. She returned it. Suddenly the sandy wolf yelped and ran off into the trees. Bree seemed sad to see him go. After a moment, the bush he'd just ran through trembled and a young boy of about fifteen walked out, wearing nothing but a pair of cut-off jeans. His skin was dark and had tattoos on it; an obvious sign that he was a Quileute.

He jogged over to us and stopped by Bree, offering her his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet. After she stood, he said "I'm Seth."

"Seth." she said. She smiled when she said the name. He smiled back at her, and I rolled my eyes.

Bree looked over at me and then said "Thank you for saving me."

I shrugged and said "The wolves saved you, I just pulled you out of the way." She smiled at me and the grabbed Seth's hand.

"When will I see all of you again? Ever?" she asked. Seth laughed loudly.

"Well you'll probably see me every day, whether you want to or not. It's now my job to protect you." he said. I noticed how tender each word was. She smiled.

Suddenly I had an intuitive thought, the ones that I know are fact but I'm not sure how I knew them. "Bree, do you want to live with me and my family? It's all girls, but the guys are over there all the time. One more person wouldn't be all that bad. You could stay in my room." I told her, smiling.

She smiled and said "Thanks; I don't really have a home anymore." she said.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"She ran away; her father was abusive." I told him. Bree looked up at me in surprise.

"How'd you know that?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "I just know these things."

"Okay. Then sure, I'd love to live with you. Your mom wouldn't mind?" she asked, apprehensive.

I laughed and said "Esme? She'll be thrilled at having another daughter to call her own." I told her. She smiled at me, thanking me.

I waved it away and said "Well boys, looks like we need transportation home. Would you do the honors?" I asked them. They both bowed and then ran off into the trees. Bree looked confused for a moment, until two wolves appeared at the edge of the trees.

I grabbed Bree's hand and ran with her over to the wolves. She went straight to the sandy wolf, eyeing the bronze wolf cautiously. Edward smiled lopsidedly at her and she giggled behind her hand. Edward and Seth lowered themselves to the ground and I climbed on Edward's back. Bree carefully did the same and held on tight as Seth trotted through the trees with her on his back.

After about ten minutes of trotting through the trees, we began to see the edge of the woods. The wolves stopped and let us down before they ran off to shift. They came back in their cut-off jeans, smiling. I grabbed Edward's hand, and Bree tentatively placed her hand in Seth's. Once she did, she relaxed and walked calmly out of the trees with him.

When we came out Alice quickly ran up from her spot on the rocks and engulfed me in a fierce hug. Rosalie was right behind her.

When she pulled back, she said sternly "Don't you ever, EVER scare me like that again sis! We thought you might've died!" she scolded me fiercely. I grinned sheepishly and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Alice! Calm down, I'm fine. We do, however, have a new sister." I to,d her, gesturing to Bree. She glanced over at Bree and enveloped her in a huge hug. Rosalie hugged her after Alice, more gently.

"Welcome to the family Bree." Rosalie said. Bree looked confused for a moment.

"How'd you know my name?" she asked in a small voice.

"Us three sisters are weirder than the werewolves Bree. We'll explain when we get home." Alice told her. She nodded slightly and unconsciously huddled more into Seth's side. I smiled slightly at the picture before me. You couldn't find a more perfect match.

Suddenly I felt hands on my waist and I leaned back into the warm arms around me. Edward rubbed my hair and laid his head on my shoulder, watching Bree and Seth as well. I smiled up at him and he smiled back before giving me a soft kiss.

He pulled back after a moment and released me, holding on only to my hand. Everyone from the bonfire was just finishing packing up. The girls got into the red convertible, and the guys, Seth included, got into Emmett's jeep. All the way home, we badgered Bree with questions about herself, what she liked; everything. She answered every question we asked, and I began to notice that she became less worried and anxious; she was growing calm. She even began to smile.

We pulled up to the house and Bree went speechless, staring up at the house in awe. "It's beautiful!" she finally managed to say. We giggled and Bree looked confused.

"The house has that effect on people. Esme, our mother, is an interior designer, but she's still great with exterior designs too." Rosalie told her, winking. We started to get out of the car, and as we were getting out Emmett's jeep pulled up next to us. Seth jumped out and ran over to Bree, putting his hand on her face and looking her over, asking if she was okay.

She smiled and laid her hand on his arm. "I'm fine; I'm much better than I was earlier. Thank you." she told him.

Seth let out a huge breath of air he'd been holding and smiled at her. She seemed dazed for a moment before she put her hand on top of his, still on her cheek. He pulled his hand back, but held her hand without letting go. I led them inside. When we got in, I called out "Esme! We're home, and we've got some people we'd like you to meet!"

A moment later, Esme called "I'm in the living room dears!"

We all filed into the living room to see Esme with a pen cap in her mouth, chewing on it while she looked over some plans for a new house she was modeling. She looked up and smiled warmly at us and then her eyes swept over Bree and Seth. Her smile turned motherly in an instant and I could see the fierce mother's protective instinct kicking in inside her.

She got up, putting her pen down, and walked up to Bree, giving her a warm hug. Then she hugged Seth and said "Hello, I'm Esme Hale, what can I do for you?"

I stepped forward and said "I invited Bree to come and live with us; she no longer has any family. I was hoping she could stay in my room with me." I informed her. Esme looked at Bree with sympathy in her eyes and I knew the decision was already made.

"Of course Bree, we'd love to have you here. I'm guessing Seth here is also going to be hanging around a lot?" she guessed. Bree shyly nodded her head and looked down at her shoes. Seth lifted her gaze to meet his and he smiled at her. She instantly smiled back. Satisfied, Seth let her chin go and looked back at Esme.

"I'd like to be here as often as my patrolling duties will allow." he said.

"Have a bit of an imprint vibe have you?" she asked, poking him knowingly. He grinned sheepishly and nodded his head. Bree still looked confused.

"Okay, what is this imprinting thing?" she asked finally.

"I suggest we all sit down; this is going to be a long conversation." I suggested. Everyone nodded and sat. Esme in one chair, Carlisle came in and sat in the other, having been listening from the kitchen. Seth and Bree sat on the love seat, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper sat on the sofa, and Emmett stood next to the sofa by Rosalie. I sat down in front of Alice's feet against the front of the sofa and Edward sat down next to me.

Once we were all seated, Edward leaned foward. "Imprinting is when a wolf finds his true soulmate; the one he lives for, would die for, and could never intentionally harm. Instead of gravity keeping you to the ground, your imprint does. When a wolf finds his imprint, he wants to spend every waking moment of his life with her. It's a bond stronger than ordinary love, by far." he explained.

Bree nodded, absorbing this, and said "I think I get it. So it's like what the books say; true love right?" she said, humor glinting in her eyes. I smiled and laughed lightly.

Edward nodded, saying "Pretty much, yeah."

She nodded slowly, and then looked at Alice, the Rose, then me, saying "You guys said you would explain how you were so weird compared to the guys. How you suddenly just _know_ things." she pointed out. I nodded slowly.

"Well, I can't really think of a description that fits us since we're so unique. The best I can say is that we're strange people. We have certain special powers that humans shouldn't have." I tried to explain.

"Okay, what are these super special powers?" she asked me. I sighed and pushed my hair back over my shoulder before explaining.

"Alice's powers are that she can see the future, and she can also shoot bolts of pink energy at people and it will cause burning and explosion upon impact. She hurled it at me once not too long ago, but luckily it didn't hit me. Rose's powers are that she can see the meaning, reasons, and emotions behind everything a person says and does, and she can take the power of the sun and cause it to freeze people in place so they can't move, or she can cause things to suddenly burst into flame so that a meadow full of flowers is suddenly a barren wasteland of dirt and ash.

"My powers are that I can control the elements: Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. I can also create a shield to stop physical attacks, and when i sing certain songs I can cause things to happen, like with one song I can cause a flower to grow. All of us can hear eachother's thoughts and can get into eachother's minds, and we can now also read the thoughts of others if we choose to. The last weird thing about us is that we've started growing wings on our backs. We are able to keep them hidden during the day, but not all the time." I told her, summing it all up.

She looked shocked for a minute and sat there in silence before she asked "May I see the wings?" We nodded and Emmett went into the kitchen to get the scissors. He came back and cut our shirts open in a small square in the back, just enough room for the base of our wings. The rest would unfold once it was all the way out of our skin and shirt.

"I'm glad you asked Bree; it was getting fairly uncomfortable to hide them this long." I told her. She grinned a little and then focused on us.

With a sigh of relief, the strain that had been on my back was gone and my wings unfolded behind me. I noticed they had, again, grown larger. Now they were 18 inches tall and nine inches wide at the widest point. I flexed my wings and noticed with some surprise that if I strained them, worked their muscle, I could lift myself off the ground about an inch. It took a lot of effort, but I could fly!

I pointed this out to Rosalie and Alice, and they tried it with less success. I noticed my wings were larger than theirs were. I shrugged at it and told them they'd be able to if they ate more. It just then occurred to us that none of us had eaten dinner. Esme suggested we all go to the diner for some faster food. We all agreed and went to get in the cars. As we pulled out of the garage in our three cars, Rosalie, Alice, and I pulled our wings back in, grumbling.

"If we keep this up, we're going to need patch-on flaps with velcro that we can rip off when we want our wings out. It's be easier for one thing, and we wouldn't have to ruin so many clothes." I pointed out. They nodded their agreement and we decided to work on it tonight. Bree listened to us with interest.

"I like how different your conversations are; you can never get bored listening to you guys talk." she mentioned quietly. I smiled and gave her a shoulder hug. She smiled back, pleased that she spoke up for once. I was guessing she was a very quiet girl back home.

We all pulled into the Diner and went inside for some dinner. We didn't all fit in one booth obviously, so we sat in pairs at each booth since we had an even amount. Bree, Seth, Edward, and I sat in the first booth. The next had Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. The last one just had Carlisle and Esme, but Carlisle was discussing her newest project with her, so she was well occupied.

Bree looked down shyly, unsure of what to say, when Seth put his finger under her chin and lifted it up, causing her gaze to focus on his eyes.

"Don't hide your face from my view please; I'd rather see you." he said gently. She nodded and stared into his eyes for a while, and Edward and I put a menu up to give the some form of privacy and talked quietly. Occasionally I would peek out at them, but they just continued to stare at each other. It was kinda cute actually.

When the waitress came for our order, Seth completely ignored her and continued to stare at Bree. Edward and I ordered for them, since Edward knew what Seth liked, and I could guess what Bree liked. After that the two of us sat and talked, while Seth and Bree stared at each other like nothing else in the world existed.

They finally looked away from each other when the food came, but Seth continued to watch her eat, watching every bite with his dark eyes. Once when she caught him staring at her, she grinned sheepishly and looked down at her lap again. Seth lifted her head with his hand and stroked her cheek softly with his thumb. She and him stared into eachother's eyes with such emotion it was hard to watch. It was just so intense.

After a moment, Seth put his hand back down and told her quietly "Eat."

She nodded and continued to eat her burger. Once we had eaten our fill (which was _a lot_), we went back out to the cars and drove home. Once we turned onto our driveway, I let my wings out with a sigh of ease. Much better.

I inspected my wings and saw they were now 20 inches tall and ten inches at the widest point. Rosalie's were only 17 inches tall, and 8 1/2 inches at it's widest, while Alice's were still 16 inches tall and eight inches at it's widest. I guess the more you eat the bigger your wings get. I wonder if they ever stop growing with food?

I shrugged my shoulders at my own question. When we got home, I hopped out of the car and strained my wings to lift me off the ground. I went a full two or three inches off the ground without straining my wings too much. Smiling, I dropped back to the ground.

I went over to Edward and gave him a hug, just because I felt like it. He hugged me back eagerly and when I let go he smiled at me, and then frowned.

"Seth and I have patrol on the reservation tonight with Paul and Embry. We'll be back home by sunrise, and if Esme has anything that will help those that are tired regain some of their energy through a flower or something, we will definitely want them." he said, grinning. I grinned back and reached up to kiss him. He met me halfway and kissed me softly for a moment before he pulled back. He slowly let me go and I waved goodbye to him as he disappeared into the thick trees surrounding the house.

Seth was standing in front of Bree, and he had his hand on her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. She sighed and closed her eyes in content, and for a moment they just stood there, happy. When she reopened her eyes, he stopped stroking her cheek and put his hand down. He backed away towards the woods and waved a silent farewell to her. She waved back silently, with a small smile on her face. Seth grinned before running into the woods.

Bree's face fell slightly when Seth disappeared from sight. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her an understanding look. She smiled at me, and gratefully took my hand as I led her into the house. I led her up the stairs and to the end of the hallway to my door. I waved my hand over the vine barrier and it opened up into the archway of vines. I led Bree inside and she looked around in wonder and awe.

Her eyes drank in all the sights as I slowly showed her around my large and spacious room. When she'd seen basically everything except my secrets that I don't show anybody, I tugged her towards my weeping willow tree, which parted it's long hanging vines to let us inside. I plopped down on the bed and patted the spot next to me, asking "Do you want to talk about it?"

She bit her lip shyly and asked "Which part?"

I shrugged "Any of it. Anything you want to talk about." I nudged her. She smiled.

"Seth." she said immediately. I grinned at her knowingly and sat back to listen.

"I really like him; a lot. I don't know how to describe it. Just the way he looks at me, like _really_ looks at me; it's incredible. I've never felt anything like this before." she gushed. I smiled knowingly at her.

"It's called being an imprint. You can never resist all the attention they give you; all the love and help and comfort. They're there for us when we need them." I told her. She nodded her head agreeing, and continued.

"I just don't know what to do with him. I want him to hug me. I want to feel safe in his arms. I've never felt safe before in my life, but I did when Seth looked at me, as that big sandy wolf." she giggled. I laughed with her and then sighed in contentment. Bree fit in perfectly here.

"Chickie, let me tell you something. When it comes to the imprintee, all they want is to see you happy. If you asked them for a star out of the sky, they'd try their hardest to get that star for you, and wouldn't stop until they died. If you suddenly decided you wanted to donate all your things, become a nun, shave your head, or become a rock star, they'd do it for you. They care _that_ much. It's an incredible thing. The problem is they don't always know what you want; you have to tell them, or do it yourself.

"When it comes to a hug, I just suggest you run right up to him when he comes through that door, and give him the hug you've been dying for. He won't ever push you away. Don't give me that look- "I scolded her, for she was looking doubtful, "- he loves you so much that he couldn't resist you anything, especially when it'd probably something he wants too." I told her gently. She sat back and gazed into space, deep in thought. I leaned back and waited for her, giving her some time. After a few minutes she sat up straighter and looked at me.

"I think I finally get it. Do you... do you feel like the world might crash down when Edward isn't there for you? When he disappears from sight, you just want to cry and beg him to come back?" she asked, choking up a little. I rubbed her back soothingly and I could feel my facade start to drop a little.

"Yes, I feel that way every time. Most imprints do." I murmured. I looked her in the eyes. "But you get used to it eventually I suppose, and then everything's better; kinda. It just takes some getting used to. When Edward left earlier for his run, I felt my heart clench at the sight of him leaving, but I stayed strong because I knew you'd need the support more than me. Hell, I don't know how I figured out all this stuff and gained all this sudden wisdom; I only found out about my being Edward's imprint two days ago!" I laughed. She laughed with me, and then asked "Seriously?"

I nodded. "Yeah; thing's move kinda quickly with a wolf when you want it to." I laughed sheepishly, embarassed. Bree laughed too and had cheered up immensely. I smiled at her and then checked the time. "We should go to bed; we have to be up before the sun, since we always have breakfast at sunrise." I told her. She nodded, smiling.

I got up and gave her a pair of my pajamas and she and I got ready for bed. Once we were all set, I turned to her "You can have the bed tonight; I'm going to check on a few things around here and sleep in the meadow. If you want me, you know where to find me." I said, winking. She smiled gratefully and snuggled under the covers. I doused the lights around the willow and started walking around.

First, I went to the door and instructed the vines only to let Edward and Seth through; no one else is allowed unless it's an emergency. Next I went to Silver's fox den by the sun rocks to check on his family. The cubs had been born; three in all. They were a beautiful family. I bid them goodnight and went to the meadow to get some sleep. When I got there, the first thing I noticed was that the spot where Edward and I had lied not too long ago was still pushed down and indented into the ground. Smiling, I lied down in it. It smelled faintly of him.

Smiling, I drifted to sleep in the meadow.


	5. Silver's Secrets

**Alrighty, time for school on a Friday :D TGIF!**

* * *

**Bpov**

When I awoke in the morning, the first thing I noticed was that something was behind me. I kept my eyes closed, pretending I was still asleep, though whoever it was might know I'm awake. I reached out and poked into their mind, and heard the thoughts of my angel. My lips pulled up into a small smile.

"Why are you so far away from me? I like it better when you're next to me you know." I teased him. A moment later, I felt his form brush against mine as he lied down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and mine around him. I opened my eyes to see his wide awake, sparkling green eyes shining down at me. Smiling, I lifted my hand to brush my fingertips across his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

I pulled my hand back, and instead moved it and my other hand to the back of his neck. He reopened his eyes and stared down at me for a moment until it obviously became too much for him and he crashed his lips hungrily to mine. I kissed him back with fervor, relishing in the feel of his warm, soft lips against mine. After a very long moment, we pulled back gasping for air. Edward's kisses didn't falter as I pulled back; he merely moved to my neck.

After a moment he pulled back to stare into my eyes and gave me one more soft kiss, whispering "Good morning love."

"Good morning to you too." I whispered back. He smiled at me and I smiled back before sitting up and looking around me. I glanced up at the clouds and noticed it was still dark, though early. The first bits of light were starting to creep over the land. I stood up and shook my head back and forth for a moment before offering Edward my hand. He took it and I pulled him up off the ground. I held his hand firmly in mine as we walked from the meadow. As we walked towards the weeping willow, I could hear soft voices.

I smiled at the sight in front of me. In front of the willow, Bree was hugging Seth, breathing in his scent. He seemed to be doing the same thing as he held her snugly against him.

"Alright boys, this is a girls only time, so get out! The only guy aloud with us is Silver. Speaking of which, where is that silly fox?" I asked. I shook my head and then pointed towards the door, saying "Out boys."

Seth squeezed Bree snugly once before letting her go. He began to walk towards the bridge, smiling. Edward turned me to him and stared deep into my eyes, before leaning down to give me a soft and lingering kiss. I could sense the restraint he needed to pull away from that kiss. I smiled warmly at him and let go of his hand, turning towards Bree as he walked off.

I pulled Bree to my dresser to find clothes for both of us for today, and said "It's a good thing you're about my size, that means these clothes will fit you." I pulled out a pair of dark jeans for both of us and black tank tops before letting her find a shirt for herself. She found a short-sleeved light blue t-shirt and a gray denim jacket to go over it. Smiling, she began to get dressed. I pulled out a light purple t-shirt with the words **"Losing is nature's way of saying you suck!"** Smiling at it, I got dressed.

When Bree and I were finally ready, I glanced up at the sky. It wasn't quite sunrise yet, but nearly. Probably ten minutes until breakfast. Then I remembered it's Friday, and I grinned.

"Silver! Wanna go to school?" I yelled. A moment later I heard an excited yip as Silver came bounding through the tall grasses towards us. He stood on his back paws and jumped up and down eagerly, thinking _School! School! I go to school today?_ he asked, making sure. I smiled and nodded, and he barked happily.

I went to get his collar and slipped it around his neck. Then I told him the rules of what he could and couldn't do while there. Still excited, he agreed to follow the rules and trotted happily to the door to go down for breakfast.

Bree and I grabbed our bags and followed him, smiling. Esme had enrolled Bree in school with us, even though she was still a sophomore. When we were at the top of the stairs, I hopped on the banister and slid down the railing, laughing as I went in the circles. When I reached the bottom, I hopped off and moved out of the way. A moment later Bree came sliding down and then hopped off, grinning. We glanced over at the living room and saw Edward and Seth waiting very impatiently.

I snorted and mentally told Bree _Looks like they're waiting for us. I wonder how many times they came upstairs to come in to see us and then came back down, realizing the door was locked?_ I asked. She giggled behind her hand and I grinned too. The boys' heads shot up to see us standing there grinning and smiles broke out on their faces. Edward ran up to me and grabbed me in a huge bone-crushing werewolf hug.

"Can't breathe Edward." I managed to get out. His hold on me loosened enough so that I could breathe, but he still held on. I hugged him back tightly. I pulled back a little to look up at his face and at the same moment he glanced down at me. We both grinned and I leaned up to kiss him. He met me halfway and at first he kissed me softly, when suddenly it turned heated. After a moment I pulled back from him, grinning. He grinned back and kissed me softly once more before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the couch. I dropped my bag on the floor and sat beside him.

I didn't feel close enough for some reason. I scooted sideways, closer to Edward, and put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and had his head resting on top of mine, his eyes closed. Seth and Bree came to sit down on the love seat after a moment. Bree and Seth were holding hands, and Bree was leaning comfortably on his shoulder. I smiled.

After a few minutes the other four came down the stairs and sat in the living room with us, chatting away. I glanced out the window and saw the first smidge of the sun peak over the horizon. I stood up and pulled Edward with me, saying "The sun is rising." Everyone followed us into the dining room quickly. We sat down in the same spots we did yesterday and began to eat. Silver sat in my lap, eating some of my food while keeping an eye on everyone else.

As per usual, us three girls ate and ate and yet still felt hungry. When we finally felt full, we sat back and relaxed for a moment. Or at least, we tried to relax. The strain on our backs was much more painful now. I remembered then our idea from yesterday, about having shirts that could be peeled off in the back. Esme quickly got her sewing kit and got to work on our shirts, making patches that we could rip off and put back on when we needed to. The coolest thing about it though was that when the patch was on, it didn't look like a patch. It looked like an ordinary shirt.

When our shirts for today were finally finished, we thanked Esme profusely. She said she'd stay home from work today to finish all of our shirts. Smiling, we thanked her and then went to go get our bags. Silver came bounding over to me, and in his mouth were my car keys. _We go to school today! Let's go!_ he told me, bouncing excitedly.

I laughed and took the keys from him, saying "Alight Silver, you and I will take the truck, okay?" He nodded his head happily and followed me out the door. When we got to the garage I told Rose I was going to take my truck and she grinned.

"Can I go in the truck with you? Please Bella, I love your truck!" Rose begged. I sighed.

"Fine. If everyone wants to ride in my truck they can, but the guys have to sit in the back." I told her. She squealed in a very Alice-like fashion and hugged me. Everyone gathered round and just stood there for a moment before asking "So where's the truck?"

I grinned. This'll be fun. I pressed one of the smaller buttons on the garage wall and it lit up. There was a very quiet sound in the background of a generator at work. I made sure everyone was out of the way before the concrete started to move in the middle of the garage. A huge concrete slab seemed to break free of the rest of the garage, and suddenly it rose up above our heads. In the spot where it used to sit, there was now a tunnel, like the ones you'd see in a city parking garage.

I walked confidently into the tunnel entrance and started to descend. I turned around when I noticed I was alone. "You guys coming?" I asked. Edward came to stand by my side, followed by Alice, Rose, and Bree. The guys caved in and came with us. The tunnel was fairly long, and it wound in a loose circle as we spiraled down. When we got to the bottom, it was very dark. The most anyone could tell was that the room was very large.

I sighed in annoyance, muttering "Stupid lights." I clapped my hands together twice and suddenly lights lit up the tunnel and underground garage. Everyone but Rose, Alice, and I looked around in obvious awe. I had to admit, our garage was pretty cool.

There were approximately 40 parking spaces down here, and all but two were filled. Those two belonged to Rosalie's red BMW and Esme's black Mercedes. Smiling, I began to walk around. I walked over to the wall next to the tunnel entrance and to the large key-rack I had there. I grabbed the keys for slot #13 and smiled. I clicked the button to unlock the car, and in the next row, a horn beeped deeply and lights flashed for a moment.

Everyone followed me around to the next aisle where I kept my baby. I clicked the button again and everyone's mouthes hung open as they saw what car I picked.

It was a huge raised gmc truck with a custom paint job. The base paint was silver, but then it had dark silver, black, and white flames going along the side of it. It was a monster, and also my favorite car. Smiling, I opened the door and jumped up into my truck. Silver hopped in before I closed the door. Bree got into the passenger seat, while Alice and Rose sat in the back. The boys all sat in the bed, grinning and talking. I put the key in the ignition and fired it up. I hummed in content for a moment before putting it in first gear and pulling out of my parking spot.

I turned and went up the tunnel, going in the circles until we saw the light of morning creeping in at the top. When we got out I pressed a button above my head and the secondary garage door closed, making the garage look like a simple three-car one. Smiling, I kicked it up a few gears as I sped down the driveway, the quiet roar of my truck being a great comfort.

When we pulled into the school parking lot, all heads turned our way and mouths dropped open. We pulled up into a parking spot that was in the middle of the parking lot and I cut the engine. I opened my door and hopped out of my truck, locking it behind me. The girls hopped out of their seats as the guys jumped off the back. I locked my truck and grinned.

Everyone was staring at my car and whispering. I grabbed Bree's hand and led her to the office for her schedule. When we got her schedule, I looked it over and grinned. We had our free hour and lunch with her. I hugged her and then started going to class, the others following me. Seth had some classes with Bree, so he went with her. As we were walking towards first hour, Emmett asked "Why are we going to class so early?"

"Because the bell is going to ring any second." I told him. He snorted.

"It won't ring for another five min-" _Rriinngg_. The bell cut off what Emmett was saying. I smirked at him and he laughed his booming laugh.

We were the first ones in class, un-surprisingly. I grabbed another chair from someone else's table and put it at ours so Silver could sit in it. He had his paws up on the table and was looking around with intelligent eyes. We all sat down and Silver sat beside me, grinning a happy fox grin. He barked happily and I laughed. He was so cute sometimes. Edward came to lean on the wall next to us and stroke Silver's ears.

When people began filing in to class, they looked over at our table and had their mouths hanging open in shock when they saw Silver sitting there instead of something stupid like a dog. When people approached Silver, I warned them he didn't like strangers. When Mike came over, Silver jumped up on the table and growled at him, his ears laid back and his hackles up. When Mike backed away quickly, Silver relaxed. I giggled and Silver yipped a laugh.

The final bell rang and Silver hopped off the table and back into his chair. Edward kissed me quickly on the cheek and went to go sit in his seat. Miss Wible came in the door and Silver watched her warily.

"Good morning everyone! Did anyone bring a pet to school with them today who they would like to share?" she asked. Silver put his paws on the table and yipped at her, his chin held high. I smiled. Such a smart fox.

Miss Wible turned our way and I could see her surprise at having a fox in her classroom. Miss Wible smiled and asked "And who is this lovely creature?"

"This is Silver, my favorite pet fox." I told her, gesturing towards Silver.

I turned to Silver and murmured in his ear "Friend. Miss Wible is our friend." I could hear him processing this in his mind before he nodded his head in his usual un-animalistic way. He then hopped down from his chair and trotted proudly down the aisle towards Miss Wible. He sat down in front of her, staring at her. She hesitantly started to reach a hand down, before asking "Is he friendly?"

Mike stood up. "No he isn't! He'll bite your hand off! He growled at me when I came near him!" he accused. I rolled my eyes.

"That's because he didn't like you Mike, get over it. He likes Miss Wible, because she's a friend." I told him, crossing my arms. Mike sat down with his arms crossed, pouting like a toddler. I focused back on Miss Wible. She slowly reached a hand down and rubbed behind Silver's ears. He began emitting a throaty hum, a kind of foxy purr. She smiled and picked him up, still scratching his ears with one hand.

"Well, besides Bella, did anyone else bring a pet to school today?" she asked, glancing around class. Some kid sitting next to Mike raised his hand.

Miss Wible put Silver on the floor, but instead of coming back to me, he turned around and jumped into Miss Wible's chair, his paws on the desk as he surveyed the class with his sharp eyes. In his mind I could hear him deciding who he did and didn't like. That's when he noticed the dog that some kid had brought. Instead of having the ordinary fox reaction, he sat up straight and watched the rest of the class.

The kid with that dog had it on a leash. He unclasped it and the dog began barking wildly, running for Silver. Silver and I were equally calm. I got into Silver's mind to find him formulating an idea of how to get away from the dog without freaking out. He really was thinking like a human. I talked to him through his mind and told him what to do. He nodded his head quickly at me. The dog was now around the table and bounding to the front of the room towards Silver.

Silver jumped onto Miss Wible's desk and then turned towards her filing cabinets. He launched himself up and onto the smalled cabinet first, then went up the cabinets until he was on the highest one, laying on it and staring down at the dog. The dog continued to bark at him, but Silver merely ignored him, watching the class again with interested eyes.

"Tyler, put your dog back on a leash immediately!" Miss Wible ordered. Tyler quickly ran up and clipped his barking dog, dragging him ack to his desk. Silver watched all of this with his head sideways before he began hopping back down the cabinets.

When he got to the smallest one he hopped straight down to the floor. He began to trot back up our aisle and then took his seat next to mine. When he sat I asked him quietly "You okay Silver?"

He turned to me and nodded his head, thinking _I knew he could never get me. I felt safe._I smiled at him and Miss Wible began to teach. When class was over, I noticed with shock that everything Miss Wible had said was still playing through Silver's mind, and he was accepting it like any teenager would! I knew he was smart, but this is insane.

I told this to Edward and he looked shocked for a moment. He shook his head and said "That's a very smart fox you've got there. How did he get so smart?" he asked me.

I thought back and then remembered. "He would sit and watch me do my homework, so one day I tried to teach him his letters and a bunch of words. He even knows his basic numbers. He's been helping me with my homework for years now, and it's caused him to get smarter. I used to sit around for hours, teaching him everything I knew. Now he's practically human; his fox instincts are gone, except for a few such as feeding and caring for his family." I explained. Edward nodded his head.

Silver had been listening to our conversation, and turned my way, asking _Does this mean I come to school all the time like you do now?_ I laughed.

"Maybe Silver, maybe. I'll ask the principle about it. If only you could speak aloud in human english like you can in your mind, but I guess you can't since you're a fox." I said, sighing.

Silver shook his head, thinking to me _Of course I can speak. Did you honestly think that I spent all this time around you, listening to you speak, and not picking up on it?_He asked me, sounding genuinely curious. I shook my head.

"Impossible Silver. There's no way! If there is then prove it." I challenged him.

He took a deep breath. "There, I proved it. Now can I come to school every day?" he asked. It took me a moment to register that he just spoke aloud. My mouth hung open in shock. Edward copied me. Silver sighed.

"Are you sure you're a fox? You seem pretty human to me." I told him, ruffling the fur on top of his head. He sat and began to smooth in back down while Edward laughed. I shooed Edward away, telling him I'd be in trig in a moment.

"Of course I'm a fox, why wouldn't I be? Your powers have just rubbed off on me a little, causing me to pick up on your human nature." he said. Oh, guess I never thought of it that way.

"If you've been able to speak, then why haven't you spoken before?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I didn't want anyone to know. I was afraid you'd send me away, but now I know you won't. I will speak now." he said, nodding confidently. I nodded back.

"Okay. Well, let's go to trig. Don't speak aloud in trig; let's wait until lunch for you to speak. We'll surprise them." I told him, smiling. He smiled and yipped happily before we went to trig together. He trotted along-side me, talking to me in my mind about how excited he was that he might be able to go to school all the time like me.

When we got to trig I pulled up a stool next to my next and Silver sat on it calmly, waiting for the lesson to begin. Our teacher didn't ask about pets like Miss Wible did, but went straight to teaching. Silver paid strict attention to everything the teacher was saying, copying the diagrams and words into his mind. I was surprised by how much information he had stored in his brain, and it wasn't a strain to him at all. It was just like us, except he used more of his brain than we did.

When we were released, Silver mentally asked me questions about the lesson and about the words the teacher used. I was still explining it to him when we reached Civil War History. Edward gave me a swift kiss and then went to his class. I sat in my seat and pulled a stool up next to my desk for Silver before continuing to answer his questions. Once his questions were answered and he was momentarily satisfied, I leaned back in my seat. Jasper came in the door and back to his seat, dropping his bag on the floor.

He sat in his seat and smiled at Silver, who gave him a foxy grin back. He laughed quietly and pulled out a notebook, doodling on the back. Today I paid attention to the Civil War lesson, knowing that Silver would have questions.

Sure enough, when class was over, Silver mentally bombarded me with all of his questions. It should've been overwhelming, but it surprisingly wasn't. It was very easy to answer his questions. When I got to our free hour class, I went back to our table and sat down, pulling a chair next to mine for Silver to sit in. When I answered all of Silver's questions, he sat and looked around the room, watching people come inside. Bree came in and sat down, followed quickly by Rosalie.

A moment later, Bella and Alice came in to sit down and we all began talking about our days so far. I didn't tell them that Silver could speak aloud, nor how smart he really was. They'd find out about that at lunch.

Silver seemed pleased, hearing about the girls' days. He constantly asked me questions that I relayed to them. Silver was obviously very happy. I scratched his ears as I continued to talk with the girls. When the bell for lunch rang, Silver yipped for joy. He was excited about telling our family about what he could do. I told him they'd be very proud of him.

When we entered the cafeteria, Silver looked around with bright and excited eyes. We got in the lunch line to get food, Alice got a small tray of food for Silver, and went back towards our table. Silver knew when the right time to tell them would be.

Everyone began to eat and talk, and when the noise in the room was it's usual loud rumble of voices, I turned to Silver and said aloud "It's time."

Silver nodded and put his paws on the table so that he was slightly taller. It got everyone at our table's attention. Silver turned to me, indicating I should speak first. I sighed but nodded.

"Okay, here's the deal you guys. We all know Silver is a really smart fox, but it goes deeper than that. Silver has picked up human qualities and traits. He thinks like a human, acts like a human, eats like a human. He even speaks like a human. He's also amazingly smart. He can solve trig problems easily. He understands everything that a person says. He's incredibly smart and funny. I just today learned all of this, so don't feel so out of the loop. Silver decided that he would start to speak so that he can start going to school with us, and I honestly think he could do it." I told them.

Their mouths hung open for a moment before Emmett said "You're pulling our tails, right Baby Bells?" he said, grinning. I shook my head and his grin disappeared.

"Can you prove it?" Jasper asked me. I nodded and turned to Silver.

"What's the square root of 16?" I asked him.

"Four." he responded in his semi-deep voice.

"Define molecular formula." I told him.

"Molecular formula: a chemical formula based on analysis and molecular weight." he recited.

"What year did the Civil War begin?" I asked, firing off question after question to prove my point.

"1861." he responded confidently.

"Give me an example of a simile." I commanded.

"The human was as stupid as a sloth." he said, grinning. I laughed.

"Does this prove our point now, or should we keep going?" I asked them. They all stared open-mouthed for a moment before Emmett whistled.

Silver spoke up. "I know it must be strange to hear me talking like this, but it shouldn't take too long for you to get used to it. I want to go to school with all of you." he said. I nodded to him and scratched his ears.

Everyone relaxed then, smiling. Soon the others were conversing with Silver like they would for any other regular person. I smiled again, glad that he was accepted.

When the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, Silver hopped down from his chair and waited for us. Edward took my book bag and put it on his shoulder, holding my hand. Silver walked on my other side, happily watching other students and things as he walked by them. When we got to class I pulled up a third stool for Silver to sit in and we all sat. I stared out the window at the nice sunny day, smiling.

Edward took my hand in his and starting rubbing his thumb slowly across the back of it. I grinned lighlty. Silver hummed as if thinking about something and quietly asked "When do I find out if I can go to school like you?"

"I'm not sure." I told him. "I'll see if you and I can go to the office now." He nodded and hopped down from his stool. Both of us went up to the front desk where our teacher was writing down grades before class started. He looked up when he approached.

"Yes Miss Hale? What can I do for you?" he asked.

"May Silver and I go to the office? I need to talk with the principle." I said. He nodded and wrote us a hall pass, saying "Don't run."

I nodded and walked out through the open door, Silver right behind me. We went down the hall together to the office, but before I opened the door I turned to Silver.

"I suggest not speaking until we can talk to the principle and he asks for you to demonstrate your speaking power, okay?" He nodded and gestured towards the door.

I opened it and we walked inside towards the old secretary behind the desk. She looked up when we approached.

"Oh hello dear. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Silver and I need to see the principle. Is he available?" I asked her. She turned her eyes back to her screen and looked at it for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, he can see you now if you'd like." she said, smiling. I smiled back as Silver and I went towards the back of the room. The door on the left opened up and the principle said "Come on inside Miss Hale."

I nodded and Silver and I came in. I sat in one of the two chairs while Silver occupied the other. Mr. Hambon sat in his chair and smiled at us, asking "So what can I do for you?"

"I want to know if it's possible to enroll Silver in school with me for every day. Somehow, in all the years that I've had him, he's grown just as smart as me. He can answer difficult questions. He can talk." I told him bluntly. I didn't want to be going around things in circles.

He sat back and asked "You're kidding right?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm serious. He talks, and he's really smart. Ask him something." I said, gesturing to Silver. He turned to Silver, looking doubtful.

"Hello Silver, nice to meet you." he said, reaching a hand out with a slight smirk, as if thinking _There's no way. They'll be out of here in less than a minute._

Silver put his paw in the man's hand and shook it, responding "Nice to meet you too Mr. Hambon."

Mr. Hambon looked shocked for a moment, before saying "This is amazing. You said he was smart?" he asked, turning to me. I nodded my head silently.

"Alright Silver," he said, turning back to him, "What is eleven times twelve?"

"132." he responded instantly.

"What is the definition of obstreperous?" he asked.

"Noisily and stubbornly defiant, and also boisterously and noisily aggressive." Silver calmly replied. The principle frowned before bursting into laughter.

"I'll let him stay for school everyday. I realize that he obviously can't write, so homework assignments and quizzes are out, but he will be aloud to learn with you. He will be enrolled as Silver Hale, and will be in all of your classes with you. I assume he'll need to be seated next to you somehow?" he suggested. I nodded and he seemed satisfied.

"Then I guess that's settled. Back to class you two." he said, pointing towards the door. Smiling, i got up, followed by Silver.

"Thank you sir; have a nice day." Silver said as they left. Mr. Hambon smiled and laughed as we left. When we passed the front secretary she smiled at us and we smiled back. Walking down the hallways, I turned to Silver.

"You excited that you can finally go to school with us?" I asked him. He yipped a laugh.

"Of course I am! This is amazing; I can finally go to school like you." he said, grinning that fox grin at me. We made it back to class and I opened the door and we both came in. Everyone was talking and not doing their work as always. Apparently it was a partner lab project that should only take minutes. I noticed that no one was done except Edward who was smirking. When I came in his eyes flicked up to meet mine and he smiled.

I smiled back as Silver and I went to our seats. Edward held my hand again while Silver looked over his worksheet, looking confused. Edward asked him "Can you read?"

Silver nodded and said quietly so no one would hear "I can read, I just can't write, though I know the letters in my head. It's very difficult to write when you have paws." he said, yipping a laugh. I laughed with him.

"What don't you understand about this?" Edward asked.

"It says 'Use the slides numbered in the microscope for you and write down which phase of mitosis each is. When you are finished sit quietly in your seat.' I get what most of it means, but what's a microscope?" he asked.

"A microscope is an instrument used to see things that are ver ysmall clearly. Like a dust mote; with a microscope you can see the dust mote up close." Edward explained. Silver nodded his head and asked to see the phases.

Edward pulled out the first phase and put it in the microscope, allowing Silver to see it. Once Silver saw it, he asked "Which phase is this?"

"Prophase." he answered. Silver nodded and carefully pulled the first slide out and put it back in it's tray. He then pushed the second slide in to look at.

"That's Prometaphase.' Edward informed him. Satisfied, Silver went through all five slides and memorized their figures and names. He had them mixed up, and then put them back in order. Once he felt he understood, we all sat and waited, not talking. A few minutes later, the bell rang and we grabbed our stuff and left. When we got to gym, Edward handed me my bag and Silver followed me into the girls locker room.

Alice and Rose were already standing there, changed and ready to go. I quickly got changed and pulled out the gym outfit I had brought for Bree. It matched ours, but was purple with yellow lining. When Bree came in and got changed, we all went out to the gym, Silver trotting along-side us. Coach blew the whistle and called us all together. Apparently today we were doing obstacle courses. Looking around, I smiled at how everything was set up. Silver could participate.

It started with you jogging around half the gym. Then you climbed stairs onto the stage and ran to the jump board, jumping over the bar and onto the huge safety mats. Then, you went through huge tunnel. Afterwards, you had to jump three hurdles while dodge balls on strings swung back and forth in your path. Then, you had to roll under a huge net. After that, you had to use another jump board to get on top of some huge stacked mats calls 'The Mountain'. After you got off the mountain, you had to weave in between the cones. Then you had to run through the tires, back around half the gym, and across the finish line.

Silver listened to the instruction carefully, and then yipped happily when he found out he could participate. When Coach blew the whistle, people took turns. Once someone was 1/4 of the way around the gym, the next person would go. When it was Silver's turn, he sped off across the gym floor with ease. He was right behind the person in front of him, about to pass him up. I took off running around the gym after them.

Silver easily passed the girl in front of him and climbed the stairs. He ran to the jump board and launched himself over and onto the safety mat. I passed the girl in front of me up and was right behind him. He went through the huge tunnel while I sprint-crawled after him. When I got out of the tunnel, he was already jumping the hurdles, not a single dodge ball touching him. I followed him quickly, not getting hit at all.

After the hurdles I rolled under the net that he easily ran underneath. After the net we got to The Mountain. Silver hopped up on top of it and I quickly followed him, jumping down right behind him. We weaved the cones, me one cone behind him, and then went to the tires where Silver had difficulty. I easily ran through the tires, while Silver had to jump into them. Luckily there were only four. I was still behind him though, since you can't pass anyone on the tires. Now it was a dead run to the finish line. I pushed myself to run faster and was even with Silver who was panting. We crossed the finish line together and sat down to take a breather.

I rubbed his ears and tried to ignore the strain in my back. I guess excercise works just as well as another meal does. Edward soon came jogging over to sit with us, panting. After a moment Alice bounded over, looking gleefull. The others came soon after. Once we had all gone through the course once, coach told us to go get changed. We went back to the locker rooms to change.

Once we were changed, we met the boys out in the gym. Silver wound himself through our legs, listening to our conversations. After a couple minutes the bell rang releasing us. I sighed with relief; a few more minutes and I could let my wings out to stretch. Alice caught onto my thoughts and frowned.

_Bella, why do your wings strain more than ours? Ours are bearable, but yours are like agony. I don't get it._ she thought, puzzled. I was puzzled too, but I shrugged it off. I probably ate more or something.


End file.
